Seaside Rendezvous and Endless Plunnies!
by Kaito Kuroba's Mistress
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi take a romantic stroll along the beach...Also includes a posessive Kaito, a tone-deaf Conan, fangirls, chess, fish, and, of course, some silliness. Collection of KaiShin oneshots: fluff, humor, slight angst, etc.
1. Seaside

**A/n--**

**Sooo yeahh. Anna will get quite angry at me for this, for a few reasons…Cough. First being that I'm supposed to be writing that other one (which I have been, it's like 10 pages long!!) and the other reason is…well the pairing.**

**But…BACKGROUNG INFO: I was listening to Seaside Rendezvous by Queen and wellll of course I thought of my favorite fictional man!! Kaito!! Duhh. Anyway, cuz its purrty bouncy and whatnot, so yeah. And I was thinking how amazing it would be for him & Shinichi ((I should be making an AMV now too, crap…Oh well.)) Soo yeahh. I got a youtube vid of it and put it on a playlist 6 times so now I'm listening to it nonstop while I write this (for inspiration, ya know??)**

**AHH!!! This is at no specific time, but Shin is himself.**

**Underlined words = ****Some key****words used actually in the song which halfwayish kinda inspired the fanfic… (kinda random, but yeahh)**

**And right now I'm getting really annoyed and curious as to why the spell check doesn't see Shinichi as a misspelled word, but it does with Kaito. Hmm I wonder why. Ughh, I'm goin nuttshhess.**

**Sadly, although I intended slight humor when I started, I think this turned into a cuteish angst, which it wasn't supposed to be…but its okay, cuz I LURRRVE angst!! …it seemed like when Kai was happy, Shin wasn't, and vice versa. Ahh well. They can't all be happy…but I planned the ending in the middle of writing, sooo yeahh, I loved the end haha. (Plus the omake)**

**I own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Truly. Pshhh, you believe that? How gullible.**

* * *

Seaside

Shinichi exhaled--quite loudly--as he strolled along the dark , calm beach with one Kaito Kuroba.

"Oh Kudo, quit moping," the aforementioned teen thief grumbled.

_Hypocrite,_ Shinichi thought. Seeing as Kaito continued to glance apprehensively at the slightly moving waves every few seconds, Shinichi wasn't nearly as bad as he was.

After a few seconds in silence, the only emotions coming out of their eyes, which glared at a certain thief and the ocean, respectively, Kaito replied to Shinichi's unspoken thought.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm a hypocrite, right? Cause I keep thinking about those…freaky, big eyed, wet, gross things in there that are…"

"Fish, Kuroba." Shinichi deadpanned.

Kaito flinched and then had a full-body tremor. "God, I hate those things."

"Why the hell, then, are we walking on the beach?! It was your idea, idiot!!"

That morning, at promptly five AM, Kaito had snuck into Shinichi's house, dressed him quickly without waking him, made him coffee and toast, and finally woke him up. Of course, the detective wasn't very happy at waking up to see a smiling face almost identical to his own except that it was way too happy…until he noticed the breakfast. Then he'd smiled slightly and proceeded to chug down his coffee. He tried not to think about the disturbing parts of this though: that Kaito had snuck into his house, had dressed him, and probably had something annoying planned.

Shinichi now was muttering to himself, "Just _one_ time, I decided to actually talk to the bastard, and now he's convinced that we're a fucking couple. I swear…" And then he continued mumbling threats and profanities aimed at Kaito.

"Be happy, Shi~ni~chi~chan!" The name was drawn out in an all too cheerful way, right in Shinichi's ear, making him jump.

He glared. "What's with you, calling me by my first name??"

Kaito looked ashamed. He covered his mouth and turned away. He'd slipped up. _Crap, crap, crap…_

"Hey. What's wrong?"

_Crap. _Hadn't Kaito sternly agreed to himself to call Shini…Kudo by his family name?! Ugh, now Shinichi thought he was some kind of rude, ichthyophobic weirdo. "Nothing," Kaito mumbled, still facing away from Shinichi. "I'm sorry I asked you to come here…you can leave now; I won't get mad or anything. See ya next heis--"

"What are you talking about, weirdo?" Shinichi asked, trying to catch up with Kaito's ever so quickening pace. _Great,_ thought Kaito hopelessly._ He _does _think I'm a weirdo._ Kaito felt totally insecure, which he hardly ever did before. "Why would I want to leave? Kuroba? Oi, Kuroba!" Here, Shinichi's voice was uneven while he ran after Kaito. "**Kaito**!" Kaito stopped and Shinichi caught his shoulder.

"I…just wanted to be able to watch the sunrise with you," Kaito insisted, looking at the horizon, which was becoming slightly lighter every second. In about 5 minutes there would be a perfect sunrise, and Kaito had imagined it all…

"Oh. That's…wow. That's pretty nice…Kaito."

Kaito turned to face Shinichi again. His face was pink, and his eyes were alight with hope. "What did you call me?"

"You heard, dumb ass." Shinichi grabbed Kaito's arm and dragged him forward through the squishy sand.

"Where are we going?" Kaito called, stumbling. How flustered could a guy get?

"Finding a good place to see your precious sunrise. Now hurry up, or we'll miss the best part!" Shinichi's voice sounded happier, but it seemed that it was at Kaito's expense, like he could barely hold a chuckle inside.

Kaito changed his arm's position, looping it through Shinichi's, practically dancing across the sand. "Onward, to sunrise-watching-land!"

Shinichi eventually pulled his arm away from Kaito's and sat on a sand dune. He looked up at Kaito in the growing light and patted the spot beside him. Kaito looked out to the sea from their front-row seats and smiled. Shinichi knew just where to go didn't he?

"It's alright, isn't it?" Shinichi asked, as the first part of the sun started to peek out of the water.

"Pshh. Of course. It's fantastic." The spot Shinichi had picked overlooked the water and the horizon in such a way that you couldn't see under the water: in other words, no fish. It was also a nice view for the growing sun, because it reflected off the water just perfectly. Kaito thought it was pretty romantic. "Thank you, Shin-chan~!"

Kaito glanced sideways at his detective buddy and noticed a red tint on his face and the fact that Shinichi was determinedly staring at the sky and not Kaito. For a moment Kaito stared, embedding the image into his brain. _So adorable._

He gasped and poked Shinichi's abdomen. "Shinichi, are you blushing?!"

That question caused Shinichi's face to grow more crimson with every millisecond. "No! Gosh, idiot. It's just the sunrise's light!"

"Righttttttt," Kaito said, clearly not buying that. The sun was barely over the ocean, the sky was not yet red enough to add color to a face.

Ooh, this should be fun. Kaito took advantage of Shinichi's embarrassment or delight, and laid his head against Shinichi's shoulder, scooting as close as possible.

_Oh my Holmes,_ Shinichi was thinking, not without a heart rate pick-up and a breath hitch. Here he was, with Kaito Kuroba AKA Kaitou Kid, watching a sunset all cuddled up. _I wonder what Ran would thin…_

_What is he doing?!_

Kaito had slid his head onto Shinichi's lap like a cat or something, and he was smiling up at him.

"Uhh, do you mind?" Shinichi asked, not quite nicely either.

"Yes."

"Kaito…I don't really…" Shinichi cast around for the right words, but he was interrupted when the magician leapt away from him and grabbed his arm, suddenly.

"Look Shin-chan! Look, look, the sunrise is about to look so pretty!"

_Where does he get the energy? _Shinichi thought exhaustedly, although he'd had his coffee and it wasn't even 7 am yet. "I'm watching, Kaito." Geez, it was like having a toddler!

Kaito released his grip on Shinichi's arm and instead brought his hand to his chin. Shinichi's heart sped up again, dammit. Why couldn't Kaito have just lived his life without interrupting Shinichi's?? Now it was impossible to forget…

Kaito turned Shinichi's face toward his own and leaned forward, leaving slight room for protest from the now smiling and frothy detective: Shinichi began to lean forward a bit as well, and their lips met while metaphorical angels sang, the waves got bigger, and the sunrise was at the perfect position. _Oh,_ Shinichi thought as he felt Kaito's soft lips on his own. _That's why. Because I won't let him live his life without me anymore._

So the two were having their cute yaoi moment which Shinichi thought was private, and Kaito had forgotten about his agreement with his best girl friend when he'd first seen Shinichi sleeping peacefully that morning. Otherwise, as anyone could imagine, he would have been inwardly laughing his mind's ass off.

So, there was Aoko, behind the sand dunes, clicking away at her camera to get some nice shots of the two boys kissing. Kaito had asked her to do it and in exchange he would pay her fifty thousand yen. **(I believe that's about 543 dollars, heh) **She had, obviously, agreed, although she thought it was weird. What kind of boy wanted his friend to take gay pictures of him and his most likely reluctant boyfriend?

Aoko looked at the pictures of almost silhouettes kissing in front an illuminated background , and with a last thought of _The fan girls will like these,_ turned away and left the boys to their make-out session.

----

Tiny Omake: (Because I really wanted to add this line in, but it didn't really fit anywhere!!)

Shinichi and Kaito walked away from the sand dunes and back to the road, where they would get a train home. The sky was now fully light, about seven-thirty.

"That was fun, ne Shin-chan?" Kaito asked cheerfully.

Shinichi blushed again. "Uhh, what is your definition of fun?" That was supposed to be a rhetorical question, but Kaito took it seriously.

"Making out with my boyfriend is my definition of fun!"

Shinichi sighed and glanced at their intertwined hands, thinking about how right it felt to kiss Kaito. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So it was a little fun."

It was Kaito's turn to blush, because he'd been expecting an angry outburst or a glare, but now Shinichi really was his boyfriend. "Yayy, Shinichi's mine!" He gripped his new boyfriend's hand tighter.

For a minute the two walked away from the rising sun in silence, but good things can't last.

"Give us a kiss!" insisted Kaito and he earned, not a kiss, but a slap from Shinichi.

"Pervy idiot," Shinichi muttered before he decided to give Kaito a chaste kiss on his surprised lips.

---

**Happy Holidays, peeps. Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, Boxing Day, Atheism-day (??), etcc. Review, purrty please, because I love you all!!**

**Anyone ever heard of Saint Nicholas Day?? It's apparently on Dec. 6, but before this year I'd never heard of it...**

**~~~ _Kaito Kuroba's Mistress_**


	2. A Thief's Treasure

**A/n:**

**Heyy! Here 'tis. Kinda weird, but whatevss. Idea from Anna!**

_**Me: **__**Anna, plunnie! Come on, hurry. It's making me itch!!**_

_**Anna**__**: Err…okay. How about…wait.**_

_**Me: **__**Come onnnn. A word, a phrase, anything!**_

_**Anna:** __One steals what he can't have! **Okay?**_

_**Me: **__**Muahaha, oh that's just kinky.**_

…**So maybe it didn't turn out so kinky, but okayy. Haha, I kinda like it.**

**Don't know what "gumshoe" means? Look it up. I thought it was quite funny, diddle!! (The omake is one of those things that I just HAD to add in, because it was an amazing chance to do so!)**

**Uhhh. WARNINGS: Yaoi (ish?) Onesided…(Language is okay, I think. And no spoilers, really.) OOC; mostly Kaito...etc.**

**Don't own DC or MK or Sony vegas (AWWW!! NOOO!!) Read. NOW!**

Kaitou Kid sat on the roof of a high building, inspecting his newest catch. This jewel, called the "Crimson Tears" was red and shiny, but it wasn't what he was looking for. No, not this one.

"But Ran-neechan!!" a childish voice whined below him. He looked down at a small detective and said detective's surrogate sister, who were holding hands and walking down the street. "I just wanted to help catch Kid. I didn't mean to…"

Kaito saw Ran's head whip around to look down at Conan, and he trailed off. Obviously, that was a venomous glare. Kaito would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that he was hiding…and that he was only slightly miffed that his Tantei-kun was still holding hands with the teenage girl.

"Conan-kun, do you know how _worried _I got?! I was so sure that Kid had kidnapped you or something, and then…" Ran's voice was sharp and only barely trembling from the memory of worry. Kaitou knew that emotion well. "…I saw you up on that _roof!_ Honestly, Conan-kun, I swear I almost had a heart attack. You do realize that if Kid hadn't been escaping from that end of the building that you could've died?! I was so scared! And even though Kid saved you, what if he dropped you?!"

Kaito was done sympathizing with her. How could she think he was that careless? He was just as worried about the fake child as Ran was, if not more! Like he could've lived with himself knowing that he had killed an important, witty, and cute detective!

Conan sighed. "Ran-neechan, I would've been fine! Kid isn't stupid enough to drop me; he was careful." His voice showed a hint of irritation, Kaito noted. And how it warmed him that the great Kudou Shinichi complimented him!

Finally, the voices below faded out of earshot as they walked on. Kaito stared after them for a while, and then stood up; he had made a decision. Gearing up his hang glider, Kaito prepared himself: he placed his top hat on his head and secured it. He also replaced his jealous, irate expression with his best, most Kid-like smirk. Then he ran and leapt off of the roof, letting the wind carry him (thankfully) in the right direction.

"Tomorrow was the day that Agasa-hakase wanted me to go over and help him with something!" Conan's voice said, although it was quiet because of the whooshing wind through Kaito's ears.

"Too bad for him. Call him when we get home and tell him you can't go. You're not getting out of being grounded; maybe next time you'll think before you try to catch the thief who caught you!"

Kaito angled his hang glider down and closed it. He landed with grace in front of the two; they stopped in their tracks. "Ojou-san, cut him some slack," he said, his smirk in full swing. "He was just having some fun with me." He winked, but noticed that the two were still holding hands.

"Kaitou Kid!" Conan all but growled. He automatically let go of Ran's hand, Kaito noticed with relish, to better get at the thief. Conan lunged, but Ran scooped him up in her arms.

"Conan-kun, you are _not _to run off like that! Especially toward a thief."

Kaito burned inside with anger. _She has no clue that Conan is Shinichi_, he had to remind himself. But still, the detective should do what he wanted to!! He took two steps closer, putting himself just inches away from them. "Sorry, Ojou-san, I'll be leaving soon. I just came to claim what's rightfully _mine._" On the last word, his eyes narrowed at Ran and his tone was possessive; he had to make sure that she knew Tantei-kun was _his,_ even if Kudou belonged to the girl.

So, Kaito leaned down to the small detective in Ran's arms and rested his lips, sweetly, onto Conan's. Neither of the two reacted, even five seconds later when Kid pulled away. He smiled genuinely and winked again, thoroughly happy to have dibs on his gumshoe. "See ya, Tantei-kun; Ojou-san!" And with that, he ran away from them. He was ecstatic, to have stolen that which he was forbidden to have.

------

Next Day (Omake!!)

Conan walked into the grocery store with Ran.

"AWW!!" They heard from beside them, and turned their heads simultaneously. A chubby woman was staring down at Conan with a huge smile on her face. She squatted down to his level, very close, and started baby-talking him, one of the things Conan _hated._ Ran never stopped them, she just stood by, smiling as if to say, "Yes, you're right, he is cute enough to eat, but please don't…"

This time, though, Ran snatched him up and set him away from the lady. "Don't even think about touching him!" she shouted, causing a few people to glace at them. The woman looked surprised, straightening up, and backed away. "Okay, okay."

Ran turned back to Conan, looked worried and overprotective. "Are you okay, Conan-kun?" she asked. Conan nodded.

Well, _something _good came from Kid coming too close to his personal space!

_Oneshot number 2: Fin!_

**Review. Fav. Alert. Give me plunnies (onegai?!) And whatnot. Next chapter is a definite KaiShin!**

"**Yes, you're right, he is cute enough to eat, but please don't…" Haha, I loved that line.**


	3. Singing Lessons

**A/n: HALLOOOO!!! New chapter, HA!! Yoshh. Well, I'm sick, sooo since I'm home I decided to do something more productive than just reading fanfics. (Or cleaning my room...)**

**This plunny came from Alice Starr. So thank you!!**

**And thanks everyone for reading/my two reviewers for Chapter two. Sigh. Well, here we go!!**

**((Warnings: Purrty short, possibility of imagining horrible singing, man-hugs, too much dialogue, etc))**

**((Not warnings: Yaoi unless you squint, kiwis, Spanish, twin duets, etc)) Enjoy!**

* * *

Singing Lessons:

"Alright, Conan-kun, it's like this…" Kaito smiled and opened his mouth again to sing, accentuating each note clearly, "_Umarenai tamago demo dakishimete_…"

Conan took a breath, taking on a determined look. He began to sing, in a tone deaf voice with the notes reaching pitches that were nothing like they should have been. "Uuuumarenai tamagoooo de--"

Kaito wanted to cut his ears off. He wondered how anyone, especially a detective who could do practically _anything_, could be so tone deaf! "Stop, stop. _Please._" Conan stopped and pouted. "Okay, Conan-kun, this isn't hard; the guy isn't even an amazing singer! You can do it!"

Conan sighed. "Why don't you just give up? I can't sing, I admit it! Oh well, it's not like I'll ever need to; I'm a detective, not a minstrel!"

Kaito looked shocked, and his tone implied the same. "But, how will you ever serenade me, my dear detective?"

"I won't!" Conan growled. "Like you'd want me to…"

Kaito leered at the small fake-boy. "Of course I would…if you could sing." Conan sighed. "Okay! One more time then, next line. Sing it like I do. It's not that hard. _Ukkari to shiawase na kibun ni naru_."

Conan glared at him again and then sang (if you could call it that), "Ukkari tooo shiawAAAse ni--"

Besides his scratchy, all-over-the-place notes, he was holding the words too long, and shakily at that.

"Conan-kun!" Kaito groaned. "I thought you were just tone deaf, not rhythm deaf as well!!"

Conan scoffed. "I'm not; I can play the violin just fine!!" Kaito rolled his eyes and thought, _That's what you first said about your singing. It didn't turn out too well, did it?_

"Let's start with something easy," Kaito said aloud, determined to get Conan to sing at least _one _correct pitch. "_Do."_

Conan repeated, "Do."

"No, Conan-kun!!" Kaito insisted, shaking his head. "You're way too high! That was more like a _fa!_ Listen again: _Do."_

Conan seemed to concentrate harder. "_Do."_

Kaito gaped. It wasn't "do", not yet, but it was the closest he'd ever heard from the little guy. It was actually pretty close.

Conan was looking skeptically at Kaito's open mouth and lack of comment. "Ugh. I failed utterly, didn't I?! I told you! I give up!" He threw his hands up in the air in an annoyed gesture, and was getting ready to stomp out of the room, but Kaito caught him.

"No, Conan-kun. That was almost good!"

Conan raised a dubious eyebrow. "Really?" Kaito nodded.

"Okay, try "re" this time. Just higher than what you just did. Listen and repeat: _re."_

"Re!" Conan tried. Kaito sighed, the excited fire extinguished at once by the strangled sound.

Ran walked in behind the two boys, who were sitting on the couch in the Mouri's residence. She overheard Kaito saying, "No! Are you _trying _to be bad? It's supposed to be a little bit higher than the "do" that you just sang so well!"

Ran stopped and blinked. "Conan-kun?" she asked, making the child jump. He turned around to look at her, wide-eyed. "Why is Kuroba-san teaching you how to sing? Did you already forget what that professional voice trainer taught you? You were singing so beautifully, too!"

Conan blushed, but not at Ran's compliment. He'd been caught. "Uhh," he said, like he was ashamed, "yeah. I'm sorry I forgot! But Kaito-niichan can help me!" He patted Kaito's arm, smiling. Kaito was always scared when he acted like a kid.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to Sonoko's house now; I'll be back tomorrow! Don't let Otou-san get too drunk." Ran smiled and walked out.

"I thought she was already gone," Conan muttered when the door closed behind her.

Kaito looked at him questioningly. "Why are you faking being tone-deaf? Unless…" He snickered. "You really _did _forget everything?"

Conan's face reddened further. "No…I just…" He mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" Kaito asked cheekily. "I didn't hear that last part."

Conan looked up at him with a look that, while not quite a glare, wasn't the nicest expression Kaito had ever seen. "I was faking being horrible because…I…I wanted to hear you sing, okay? You're kind of a good singer…"

Kaito was genuinely surprised at this. Conan was seriously complimenting him! Ha-HA! A feeling of triumph coursed through Kaito, and he hugged his little minion.

"ACK!" Conan yelped in a choked voice. "You're squeezing too hard!"

Kaito relented…slightly. "You're just so cute! I love it when you unexpectedly admire me! Maybe when you get back to your original body, if you remember what you've learned," here he giggled again, "we can do a duet!"

Conan scrambled away and sat with his arms crossed. "No. Just, _no."_

"You'll warm up to the idea eventually!"

**

* * *

End A/n:**

**Yayy. Aww, Conan!! He at least likes something about Kaito. But, knowing him, he just wants to hear himself singing in a **_**good **_**voice. Haha.**

**The first song, the Japanese one, was Free Magic (DC ending 8). I thought it fit Kaito, but I didn't get to use a lot of it **pout.** I didn't wanna drag it on too long, ya know? Especially cuz it's kinda hard to explain a tone-deaf person (in my opinion). I had read something having to do with Conan singing before, but it didn't explain it: just kind of said that he was tone-deaf. Sooo I had like, nooo ideas about how to explain it =P**

**I was lookin it up on google and whatnot, trying to find good words to describe it, but I couldn't doo itt!!! Raawwwr. **

**Btw: the italicized words are actual good singing, mostly Kai. It was to emphasize the fact that Conan wasn't singing well.**

**Yeah…Zee end of this chapter!! (Maybe, eventually, if I'm feeling plunny-less, I'll make a kind of omake-ish chapter. Haha, it's already starting to form in my head…OH NO!!)**

**Review/Fav/Alert. Be goopy, not poopy =)**


	4. The Secret Heist

**A/n-- (written Jan 29 but ff wouldnt let me upload it, grrr)**

**Well, I thought of this a few minutes ago while I was in my kitchen, looking at the (insert plunny here but I don't wanna spoil the story) Haha. I was just like GASP!! PLUNNY!!**

…**I'm so weird. Uhh, yeah I'm on the phone with Uhh-nahh-nahh. She's talking about the magical hobo millipede in her bathtub that she thinks she drowned (Awww!!)**

**Today…is my friend Zachary's birthday =D Yayy!!**

**Okayy, on with it!!**

**((Warnings: Short, crazily random, Stupid, etc))**

* * *

Kaitou Kid snuck through the house, because it was owned by someone he really did _not_ want to deal with. He'd easily picked the lock (almost wishing that someone as high-class as he was would have a decent, challenging lock) and slipped inside silently; like a phantom.

Now, as he lurked in the everlasting shadows of the Kudou mansion, Kid felt disappointed. He'd hoped for a clean getaway, which was why he was sneaking. He wasn't so sure now, though, because the excitement that was always present during heists was nonexistent. It was just boring without the pressure, the thrill, of the chase. But, for this heist, he had to do it. He couldn't afford to lose this precious item, even for…well, maybe not his life, but he'd do many things to get it. Such as sneaking through a detective's house like a real thief.

Kid felt around carefully and made his way to the kitchen. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, the lights overhead clicked on, blinding him. He blinked in the sudden brightness and for a few seconds it didn't register in his mind that someone was here with him. After he got over the lights, though, he saw none other than this house's resident, Kudou Shinichi.

Shinichi was looking at Kid, glaring really, from the middle of the kitchen. His hands were settled on his hips and he looked possessive of his rare object. "Kid," he said, nodding. The one word seemed louder in the big room and the quiet night.

Kid remembered his Poker Face. (Had he forgotten just now? He didn't realize it if he had!) "Kudou," he replied, eyeing the shelf directly behind Shinichi.

"I know why you're here, and I'll save you the trouble of knowing that you _can't _get it. It's mine and it'll be mine forever."

Kid internally cursed. "How did you know? I didn't leave any note, I gave no indication of my plan to steal it." He had to admit how impressed he was, that Shinichi had pieced this together, down to the date and time.

"I have my ways," Shinichi responded vaguely, smirking. "Anyway, you might as well leave. I've already called the police." _Although,_ he thought nervously,_ if I need them, they might not come. After all, I didn't tell them what it was Kid wanted to steal, so they could have taken it as a prank. They would have taken it as a prank if I _had _told them what it was…_

Kid inched closer, his cape swaying behind him with the sudden movement, and Shinichi shifted into a different position: arms out wide, protecting the thing that Kid _would _steal. He pretended to lunge forward, and quickly was back to his original position. But Shinichi was only a millisecond too late in realizing Kid's trick: he sprang at Kid to keep him away from the shelf, and collapsed onto the floor.

Kid finally ran over to the shelf._ There it is! And it's all…_

"Mine!" Shinichi called out, leaping to his feet.

The two boys both grabbed the cereal box in the same instant, pulling and using all their strength to claim the cereal for themselves.

"Shouldn't you be eating Trix?!" Shinichi growled with a tug on his side of the box.

"And what about you?" Kid countered. "Detectives need brain food, like blueberries, right?"

"Or…" Shinichi started, still holding the box but not willing to pull. His smile was getting bigger, smugger, and Kid knew something bad was coming. "Fish. That's good for your brain."

Kid jumped up and dropped the box. "That is NOT funny!! Ahh, gosh. Well, I just…" A shudder ran through his body involuntarily. "I'll get it next time! And I won't be fazed by that remark again!" He was backing away and pointing now, as well as sputtering out random words. He ran out and was definitely going to have to do away with his fear of even that word. Ugh. He was imagining the horrid image of opening the box and finding one of those sea-dwellers gaping up at him from inside. He shuddered once again while gliding away from the memory.

In his home, Shinichi was pouring milk into a bowl full of Captain Crunch, still chuckling. When he took his first bite, he mumbled to himself, "Crunch-a-tize me, Cap'n!"

**

* * *

A/n again: Review, pweeasee. Toldja it was stupid, pshh. But idk, i felt like it. And i have no idea how Shin knew that Kaito was coming, so dont ask. And I also realize that Kaito shouldn't have been _quite _that scared at just the word "fish" but yeahh.**


	5. Concussions plus more singing!

**A/n-- Well haha. I'm a little bit embarrassed I guess. Some of these are turning out too…humorous. Oops. You guys reaalllly don't wanna know where I got this plunny (It was one of those 'attack-and-bite-my-ankles-off-until-I-write' plunnies.)!! Wowwz, I just think about things sometimes and omg.**

**I just lost the game. You're welcome =)**

**Haha.**

**So, ((Warnings)): Pooh references, disturbingly weird, crazy fast mood changes (I blame it on PMS), language, words that are in the thesaurus yet spell-check counts them wrong (still wondering why they say "Shinichi" is spelled right but not "Kaito" GOSHH!), Sailor Moon references, yaoi (duhh), OOC on Shin's part. **(What's weird about the Pooh/SM references is that after i wrote this i remembered, haha, that i had drawn Conan dressed as SM and Pooh before...)

**((Non warnings)): Farting, Beating Heart Baby, incomplete plunny (grr)**

**Just by writing this a/n I got two more plunnies O_o I need help…okay never mind. I got three. Damn.**

**Actually Important NOTE!! In this, to make it work, Conan and Shinichi are different people. (How else would this work, really??) And, also to make it work as I wanted, Kaito and Shin know each other but Shin doesn't know Kai is Kid. Woowwz.**

* * *

On the rooftop, a thief and a detective stood. This detective was smirking ("How will you get yourself out this time, thief?" The bastard!), and said thief was showing no emotion whatsoever; to open the door of his mind, however, would be to unleash a whole biteload **(…what?) **of emotions, words, and ideas, most of them being unpleasant.

Kudou Shinichi and Kaitou Kid were handcuffed together securely, and Shinichi had the key hidden. _Maybe_, Kaito thought pessimistically, _he doesn't even have it with him_. Oh stuff and bother!

"KID!!" a high-pitched shout came from their right. They both turned their heads, surprised, in unison just as a soccer ball rose through the air; it was about to imbed itself into Kaito's face, and he wasn't having _that _tarnish his amazing good looks! Forgetting for a moment about his current situation, Kaito moved forward and ducked, and through a chain reaction Shinichi was yanked forward as well--right into the path of the soccer ball.

Ouch. Shinichi fell to the roof, tugging with him a worried heister, with a thud. For a moment, it was quite silent, and then a moan escaped Shinichi's lips. "Aw damn."

Kaito looked down at him in concern; Shinichi's eyes were half-closed and they didn't look very clear from what he could see. Suddenly, Conan was beside him, inspecting Shinichi's head wound.

"Hm…" he said calmly. "Concussion, I'd say. Better be careful--" he snapped his small fingers in Shinichi's face, making his eyes open wider, "--not to fall asleep, or else…coma."

"Tantei-kun!" Kaito said sharply. "You're so calm! You realize that _your _ball hit him, right?!"

Conan looked at him. "Of course, I realize. And I'm sorry. But honestly, I can't do anything right now to--"

Shinichi started trying to sit up. Kaito intervened. "No! Don't get up, Kudou-kun. You'll hurt yourself."

Shinichi started mumbling incoherently, something about getting up because truth and justice must prevail over kaitous. Pshh, what a Sailor Moon-esque thing to say! Especially when a coma is possible! Then, Shinichi started to talk coherently, although still more softly than normal. "I gotta get up…" he blinked, and…Kaito would swear he giggled, and proceeded to sit up despite any protests. He broke out in song, suddenly. "I gotta get goin'! I'm gonna see a friend of mine!"

Kaito looked questioningly at Conan, who looked on the verge of laughing and was shaking his head as if to say "No, you're not crazy, he _is _singing that." Shinichi, meanwhile, continued singing. "He's round and he's fuzzy, I love him because he's just…"

Now Kaito knew what he was singing. He knew what came next, and he burst into laughter, even as Shinichi kept singing, louder over the laughter of the two boys, sounding drunk. "POOH BEAR, WINNIE THE POOH BEAR! LOOKIN' FOR FUN! CHASIN' SOME HONEY BEES--" Kaito had ceased laughing now, so he could hear Shinichi's song and watch him in peace. He was actually now making motions to go along with it, pretending to run while sitting. This couldn't possibly be good for him.

"Uh, Kudou-kun, you might want to--"

"POOH BEAR, I KNOW HE'S OUT THERE…" Shinichi trailed off, yawned and settled back onto the roof, lying down.

"Kudou-kun?" Kaito asked.

"Don't let him go to sleep, Kid!" Conan instructed, coming up on his other side.

Kaito's heart jumped wildly. Shinichi couldn't go into a coma! _Not _good. He shook the detective gently, coaxing him out of his half-asleep state. "Kudou Shinichi! You are _not _going to sleep! You're not going into a coma! You need to stay awake, don't you _dare_ fall asleep." Shinichi's eyes found Kaito's words uninteresting, as they were closing much too fast for Kaito's liking. "NO!" Kaito jostled him a bit harder, still chanting at him. "Stay awake, stay awake!"

Shinichi mumbled something that Kaito barely caught. "But…I'm so tired. I'm gonna slee…"

"NO! D-d-don't you want to, uh, take me to the police? Come on, let's go, okay?" Obviously, Kaito was desperate, to risk his secret identity.

"Of course, but I'll do it…when I'm rested."

Beside him, Conan growled. "Say something! Or do something! _Something _to keep him awake! I'll go into the building and notify them." He was already getting up and running to the door.

_Something…something…_ Kaito leaned down swiftly and kissed Shinichi. He heard a low "Mm!" from the muffled lips which were trapped by his own. Kaito put everything he had into it, tried to convey to Shinichi to _stay awake,_ and if this didn't keep him awake then Kaito wasn't a very good kisser, was he?

When Shinichi started to pant into Kaito's mouth, he remembered oxygen. He pulled away and saw Shinichi, still panting, wide-eyed. He stood up, taking the other with him.

"Feeling better, then?" Kaito teased. Shinichi mustered up a halfway decent glare before he started stumbling toward the door Conan had disappeared through. They both ran down, chained together, to the first floor where police officers were scattered around. Some of them, upon seeing Kid and Shinichi, shouted.

Kaito, for all his calculating, thought he knew where Shinichi had hidden the key to their handcuffs. It was worth a shot, but if it wasn't there then Shinichi sure was going to try to avoid him from now on. Kaito reached into Shinichi's pants, and smiled when he felt the key in a secret inner pocket.

"What are you--?!" Shinichi was asking, his already prominent blush heating up. Kaito pulled out the key and unlocked himself, dropping the key to the ground, setting off a smoke bomb, and costuming fast to blend in with the crowd of police.

Shinichi looked down at his empty hands and bit his lip. He turned away from everyone and put his hands up to his eyes. He slid down to the floor against a wall, with his knees drawn up to his chin. A glance revealed that he was…crying. The great Kudou Shinichi was sitting there, _crying!_ Kaito felt like such an ass he had to refrain from looking into a mirror to make sure that his face was still intact, and not sporting any cracks down the middle.

"Er…Kudou-kun?" Nakamori-keibu asked awkwardly.

"I was…so…CLOSE!" Shinichi yelled through his sobs. "So close! I couldn't even catch the damn thief when he was handcuffed to me!" He ranted some more and then rested his cheek onto his arms. "Now…I'm just a little…tired…so if you'll excuse me."

"No!" Kaito said, stepping forward in his true identity. "You'll go into a coma! Shinichi-kun!" he rushed again to the detective's side. "Don't close your eyes, come _on._ Stay awake only a little longer, alright?"

Shinichi sniffled. "You…Kaito, you don't understand! I was just so close to catching him!!"

Kaito tried to comfort him by saying, "Yeah, but he's amazing. No one has ever caught him before and--"

Shinichi managed another glare, this one only halfhearted, but still meaningful. "You don't care, do you? You're _glad _that I didn't catch him! You _like_ the stupid thief!"

"Shinichi-kun, I just…just don't…don't sleep, okay?"

Shinichi slipped off just as he was saying this.

---

8 AM (next morning):

Shinichi stretched and yawned, looking around. He was in a hospital bed, that much he was sure of; the bland off-white color of everything along with the medical equipment surrounding him told him as much.

A sound to his left made him turn his head. _Slower next time,_ he reminded himself when his vision did a little spin. Someone was easing in through the door.

"Shinichi-kun!" Kaito gasped upon seeing him. "Are you okay how are you awake do you need anything?" He bounced…Yeah, he's a seventeen-year-old guy and he just bounced.

Shinichi sighed, taking this run-on sentence in slower than normal because of his head and the fact that he'd just woken up. "Calm down, Kaito. Jeez…I'm sorry for freaking out like that, crying and all... I was just so upset and…ahhh." He sighed again. "I wish I could've caught him."

Kaito smiled. "I'm so sorry you didn't."

"Yeah, sure." Shinichi rolled his eyes.

* * *

…**Ah. Soooo, yeahh. Wowwz, sorry. It's prolly really random. And parts might not make sense, since I thought of certain lines/details later on and went back to add them. In my imagination this was different that I was gonna write it because of a certain variable, but I ended up writing it the way it was originally envisioned (but the kiss actually was not part of the original, haha). Wowwz again. Some parts were so dem **_**cheesy!!**_** Aughh.**

**And curse myself for my inability to leave things to your imagination because I totally just finished the plunny. It was like that in my mind but I keep thinking I could've left it where Shinichi went to sleep. (The thing was…he wasn't goin into a coma, haha. He just hurt his head slightly and…it was night…soooo he was tired. Get it? =D) **

(written yesterday, btw ---) **Happy Superbowl Day (Wtf?? My dad kept calling, trying to force me to watch the effin thing! No thanks.)**

**Uhh…Review? Please? I love you! …but only if you review =P**

**If you don't know Winnie the Pooh, go here (be smart and replace the (dot)s with actual dots =P)**

**youtube(dot)com/watch?v=aTo0uVz6mTM**

**Haha. Yeah. Somehow I remember that song and sometimes I just…think about it…and sing it, and whatnot.**


	6. Not in Public!

**A//n-- Wowwz. I started this one like 2 weeks ago at school when there was a halfday cuzza the snow. Pshh. And today we don't have school for snow: looking out the window, it's a bit of a furry but there is not even a freaking inch of snow out there. Jeez!**

**Sorry. Soo, this plunny, like many, first appeared with my best pretzel in chorus.**

**So yeah. Tejinashi = magician (thought it was fitting, ya know…) Also, if you didn't know, "sama" is the highest respect in honorifics, sooo at the end Kaito was, of course, being conceited again.**

**((Warnings: verrrry short, mild shounen-ai, pervy, lying kaitous, pwn'd Shinichi, mention of shopping, prejudiced menopausal bitchy old lady and that oban's language.))**

**((Non warnings: singing, hot cheetos, bikinis, whales, Guy Fieri, snow globes, peas…eww, I hate peas.))**

**Read. Now. Before I see something else I need to add to the 'non warnings' that will make me puke…Oh crap. Spinach soufflé. That stuff looks soooo disgusting, all green and lumpy and putrid… XP**

* * *

Glumly dragging his feet, Shinichi walked behind his boyfriend, glaring.

It was a January day, and the air was cold and crisp. Any other day, any other situation, and Shinichi wouldn't have been so dejected. When Kaito had happily pulled Shinichi away from his reluctant cleaning, Shinichi hadn't minded in the least. Now, though, after solving another long murder case where evidence was scarce and it turned out that a man had killed his pregnant girlfriend, not wanting the baby, Shinichi wasn't in the mood to have fun.

Kaito turned around to look at Shinichi. He smiled. "Shinichi! Come on, keep up!"

Shinichi sighed, smiling slightly at Kaito. He always seemed so happy, no matter what. "Kaito," he said. "Why do you always act so happy, even when you are definitely not?"

Kaito looked startled at this question. Obviously enough, he hadn't expected that Shinichi would ask; he probably had thought that he was doing well enough that Shinichi thought that he really was always happy and not just pretending. "Well, it makes other people happy. And," he continued, walking close to Shinichi and grabbing his hand, "It's better to smile always than to frown always, like _some_ people."

There was a pause, and Shinichi stopped walking to glare at Kaito. "Are you talking about me?"

Kaito let out a chuckle. "Of course not!" He pulled Shinichi forward again, and started swinging their intertwined hands. "You're happy sometimes…every once in a while." Shinichi sighed.

Kaito looked up at the sky, which was gathering big, dark clouds quickly now. "Hmm, I wonder if it's going to snow…Oh. And also, it keeps people guessing as to what I'll do next. Smiling, that is." He winked, and kissed Shinichi on the cheek, earning an amusing blush.

Shinichi smiled, finally. "So, where to next, Tejinashi-kun?"

Kaito blinked. "The mall, of course. You seriously need some new clothes."

"Why?!" Shinichi asked, dread seeping into his skin at the thought of shopping for anything with Kaito.

"Because! I can't have my Shinichi looking normal. You have to look your best!"

"Kaito," Shinichi sighed, loosening his grip on his boyfriend's hand, "I really don't--"

Kaito suddenly screamed--or maybe _yelped _was the right word--causing people on the crowded street to look at the scene which was being created. Shinichi thought fish. It had to be fish, right? Why else would he scream?

But, to Shinichi's surprise, it wasn't about fish. "Shinichi!" Kaito whined, a blush (Shinichi didn't know he was capable of such a thing! It must have been fake) climbing up his face. "Not in public!"

"What?" Shinichi asked hoarsely, a real blush rising in his cheeks. Everyone around them was looking either disturbed, confused, or giddy and they were all whispering.

Kaito sniffled. "I just wanted to take you shopping, Shinichi! I _told _you only to do that in private! But-but-but," he wailed, and _oh _Shinichi wanted to kick him right now, "you had to go and be a pervert, all touchy and what--"

"Shut up, Kaito!" Shinichi snapped, his patience snapping as well. "I'll go shopping, okay? Jeez!" He pulled Kaito along, pushing through the crowd that had accumulated, some people laughing or whistling as they walked by, and one old woman screeched, "Get a room, fags!" How nice.

When they were safely away from that particular crowd, Shinichi rounded on Kaito. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Kaito smiled, not bothered about any of this in the least. "I knew you wouldn't agree to go shopping unless I made a scene~!" He remembered something, and asked, "Why did you call me Tejinashi-kun?"

Shinichi laughed. "Well, that's obvious. If you can have a pet name for me like 'Tantei-kun', then I can use a name like 'Tejinashi-kun' for you."

Kaito was warm inside despite the cold weather** (cheezy!!)**, and he hugged Shinichi. "Aww, what a sweet Tantei-kun I have!"

"Sweet?" Shinichi asked. "How…?" Kaito jumped away and pulled on Shinichi's hand again.

"Come on, come on, come _onnnnnnnnnnnnnn!_" He dragged Shinichi into the mall, smiling genuinely all the while. He'd succeeded in making his more serious counterpart forget about the bad things for now. _But it should've been 'sama', _he thought_._

_Oneshot *goes to check what chapter this is* 6: Finnn_

* * *

**A/n again--**

**I didn't know where to take it from there, so yahh. And it just gave me a plunny, too. So at some point maybe the two will go shopping together, haha. I'd love that. Ugh so many plunnies!! And, it seems that I'm unintentionally obsessed with Kai's fear of fish, because so many of these so far have mentioned it haha. Maybe its because while I'm not crazy _scared _of fish, I find them repulsive and (when pets) boring. Idk, really.**

**My updates are so weird. I just write when i want to/when I have time, ya knoww? So they're prolly all scattered. I posted the last one on ...the day before yesterday, wasnt it? Ahh well. I'm sure most of you like 10 people dont mind.**

**Hmm…Welllp, if anyone likes Ouran High School Host Club, I think imma make a oneshot for that. Because…haha. Well I saw something and I have to do it now. It's gonna be Tamaki-centric, I think. Yeahh.**

**Review, please!!**


	7. Chicken in a Top Hat

**A/n- Kay, peeps. Here's the thang. I have no pooter. At the moment, I'm using my madre's, and this is like the only time I can. So thats why I haven't updated in a while. I have like 5 or 6 onnie's written, so when I get a pooter I'll type 'em all. Here's a short one. Came from ...uhhh some facebook thing or something?  
**

**((Warnings: poultry, yelling, short, bombs))**

**((Non-warnings: language, yaoi -sorry-, pancakes, cats, fish, hairbrushes, Harry Potter))**

**By the way, my friend hates that I mention the bombs too much :P  
**

**

* * *

**

"Muahaha!" Kaitou Kid laughed while running away in a high-speed chase.

"Get back here, Kid!" Shinichi yelled from behind the kaitou, leading the police force.

"Never~!" Kid laughed again, throwing a dye bomb.

Shinichi screamed. "Damn you, Kid!" Kaitou Kid looked over his shoulder and saw Shinichi, glaring, his hair a nice hot pink color.

"That color suits you, Tantei-kun," Kid teased.

"Yeah?" Shinichi yelled. _Wow, _Kid mused, _he's really fired up tonight. _"Well you're just a chicken...in a tophat! You're a chicken in a top hat!

_-Next Day-_

Kaito scowled at the newspaper's front page: **_Kaitou Kid, the Chicken in a Top Hat_**.

Behind him, Aoko laughed and said, "I'm glad someone finally put him in his place and gave him a new nickname." to Keiko, who agreed by giggling. "Hey! BaKaito!" she called. "What do you think of Chicken-sama's new name?"

He deserved the pink hair.

* * *

**Yayy! Woo, short one. Verrrry short. Uhh, yeah.**

**Please review =D  
**


	8. Politics and Pictures

**Oh-em-gee. It's me! (That rhymes). Umm, I know it's been ten months. No computer. God, it feels great to be back! So be ready for some sexiness! Kai-to-the-Shin! I've missed you guys. Sniffle.**

**Amazing band I just found (random, I know): the Downtown Fiction.**

**So, I came up with this idea probably in…April? Maybehh. I have a bunch of plunnies pre-written, so this is one of 'em. The plot seems pretty self-explanatory. Basically, Kai and Shin are both running for Student Body President of their school. Haha. Yupp. You might think, "But Shinichi is too detective-y and he doesn't give a shit about his school!" or "Kaito is too crazy to ever take this seriously!" Haha. If you think that…SUCCESS! You'll see why they're running. Umm…hmm. Obviously in this, they go to the same school. It's kinda random.**

**I call the principal "the principal" because I'm just too lazy to give him a name. And I'm sorry if, at any point, I accidentally put "Aoko" instead of "Akako" because…I've done that, haha. Sorry.**

**((Warnings: sexiness, fish, incriminating pictures (why does it always come down to that?), confusing crap))**

**((Non-warnings: moonlight shadows, boats, angels, bunnies))**

* * *

Kaito skipped through the crowded school hallway, handing out buttons with clovers on them, saying, "Vote for me! I'm awesome!"

In the same hallway, far away from Kaito, Shinichi ranted to a cluster of students. "Your student body president needs to be someone you can depend on! Someone…" As he continued to monologue Kaito came closer into earshot. "…and that idiot—" he pointed toward Kaito, "—is afraid of these!" He pulled a fish from his pants and swung it close to Kaito's face. Kaito screamed, and the principal walked by. "No fish in the hallway," he said, and turned a corner.

"Oh!" Shinichi exclaimed, glancing at his watch. "It's time for the assembly! Come on, Kaito." He grabbed Kaito's arm and they proceeded backstage in the auditorium. Within a few minutes, everyone was seated and chatting. The principal, on stage, introduced Kaito, Shinichi, and Akako (another student running). They all joined the principal, looking out on the attention deficit audience.

Shinichi made his opening statement first; he cleared his throat to begin with, but hardly anybody was listening. He sighed softly when he realized that teenagers were a lost cause. "Kaito Kuroba is afraid. Of. Fish!" About thirty more people gave their attention to him now. He pulled the fish out once again. Kaito immediately hid behind Akako, who might have muttered, "Chicken."

"No fish in the auditorium," the principal said. Shinichi put the fish away, having proved his point, and Kaito came out from behind Akako. He scowled at shinichi, and took his place as the center of some of the attention.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," he started. Everyone expected a super-crazy performance, so most of the students watched attentively now. Kaito hooked up his laptop to the huge screen on the stage, and navigated to a folder on his desktop entitled "Shin-chan sleeping." Shinichi's face reddened; he could only imagine what embarrassing things Kaito had taken pictures of in his sleep. "Shinichi—yes, _that_ Shinichi—sleeps with a teddy bear!" He opened the folder, and the first picture was of Shinichi, asleep…and Kaito, asleep intimately close to the former. "Kaito!" Shinichi hissed in a warning voice; all eyes were on the screen, some laughing, some squealing, some merely staring.

"Oh! Crap, uh…" Kaito went to the next picture, which was nearly the same. The next few pictures that Kaito clicked through quickly also depicted sleeping boys. Change of position…in this one, Kaito was awake, and smiling at the camera; in the next, he was holding up two "victory" fingers. Then he began licking Shinichi's face (_How did I not wake up?_ Shinichi wondered). The following pictures showed the two in _very_ compromising positions. Finally, Kaito had disappeared from this picture. In his place sat a teddy bear. "Ah, good." Kaito seemed unfazed now, but Shinichi was steaming. "The end~!"

The principal seemed to be ignoring this presentation, and looked at Akako to nod. "Well," she said, "Kuroba-kun said all that needs to be said."

Shinichi and Kaito stood at the edge of the stage, gaping. Akako was giving a lengthy acceptance speech.

"Sh-she won?" Kaito asked incredulously.

"Well, sure. You just had to show those pictures, didn't you?" Shinichi was outstandingly annoyed with it all.

"Um, yeah! I did! Anyway, we both got the same amount of votes. So…"

Shinichi finished, "So who gets to be seme this month?"

"Me! Me!" Kaito exclaimed, raising his hand and jumping up and down.

"Oh, no. Hell no! You know I would have won."

"Nope. I definitely would have."

"Pshh! I was—"

"Kudou!" Akako called across the stage.

"What?" Shinichi looked back at his student body president.

"No fish in your pants!"

"UGH!" Shinichi groaned.

"I'm seme!" Kaito said quietly, but Shinichi didn't hear, so he couldn't disagree. "Yay!" Kaito whispered, golf-clapping, while Shinichi argued with Akako about fish placement.

* * *

**Yahh. Soooo, if you didn't understand, Kai and Shin decided that they'd both run for SB Prez and whoever won (or got more votes) would be seme for the next month. Uhh don't ask about stuff like who took the pix. Let's just say the camera was programmed, kayy?**

**REVIEW, aiight? Please&Thank you.**


	9. Kaito's Secret Wish

**Umm, I don't really know…I was just sittin on the bus and came up with this one. Anywayy, I think it's super-cute =] Plus, I was just in a very writey mood. (When I don't write for a while, I start narrating everything I do, and it kinda freaks me out haha.)**

**Umm, did you guys know that "cluelessly" wasn't a word? I've been using it. Uhh, haha. Maybe I'm just an idiot, but it sounds like it would work…right? **

**Oh, and by the way, I officially hate Windows 7 and Toshibas. This computer has some major crap.**

**((Warnings: yaoi, angst, bathrooms, self-inflicted violence, cuteness, food made by Shinichi))**

**((non-warnings: hair-pulling, French fries, silly rabbits, pianos that know something you don't know, mysterious ticking, constipation))**

**Just to be clear, this takes place quite a few years in the future from the teenage years of DC. You'll see why =)**

Shinichi was hard at work. He was pacing around the bathroom, thinking hard to figure out an answer to the mystery at hand. He knew the facts; why couldn't he just figure it out? _I'm supposed to be a detective!_ he scolded himself.

"Ugh!" he groaned aloud. "Why can't I figure it out?"

A knock sounded at the bathroom door. "Shinichi? Are you okay?" A voice asked through the door. Shinichi glared at the door; the source of his worries stood, clueless, just beyond it. "I'm fine!" Shinichi yelled back.

On the other side of the door, Kaito pouted. Why was Shinichi in such a bad mood? He walked a few feet away, then turned back around. "Shinichi," he whispered through the wooden barrier, "are you constipated?"

"Idiot!" Shinichi growled. "Just go away right now, please!"

Kaito resisted the urge to knock down the door and squeeze Shinichi's body until he was happy again; unfortunately, he couldn't hold back his tears. "As your husband, I have the right to know what's bothering you so damn bad!" he hollered, stomping down the hallway, down the stairs, and out of the house with a slam of the front door.

Shinichi sighed, bashing his head against the bathroom wall in rhythm with his thoughts: _What is wrong with Kaito? Why won't he tell me? How can I figure out with so little evidence? _Every syllable was accentuated with a thud.

Shinichi thought about the times when he'd started noticing Kaito get upset lately: Once when they visited Ran, her husband, and her baby, another time when the two had just been taking a stroll around the park, and…there was the Disney World incident…("Please, Shinichi! I wanna go to Disney world! There are lots of rides and fun and food and unsanitary bathrooms to kiss in!") Kaito had never shown much interest in going to Disney World before.

At Ran's house, Kaito had stared at Conan (the baby's name) the entire time. He had hardly made any conversation, and he didn't even look when Ran brought out cake. Shinichi had acted like it was normal, but kept a discreet eye on his spouse. When Kaito stood up, Shinichi stopped telling the story of his latest case immediately and watched Kaito. He walked to Conan's crib and peered down at him.

Shinichi, Ran, and her husband **(A/n-I didn't give him a name cuz you guys can imagine who you want) **all watched somewhat nervously. Kaito had obviously been acting strange, so they had no idea what he would do. …He reached into the crib. And tickled the baby.

"Hi, Little Conan-kun!" Kaito cooed, a serene smile on his face. Conan giggled and reached for Kaito's fingers. They both stopped smiling and giggling, respectively, and moving. For a few very long moments, the two stared at each other. Kaito suddenly ripped his hands away from the crib and ran out the door.

After thinking about what had happened then, Shinichi was as puzzled as ever. He decided to stop pacing in the bathroom; he went down to the kitchen and made a Shinichi-esque meal for Kaito to eat when he returned. Maybe with a full stomach, Kaito would be happier and even tell Shinichi what his problem was.

Shinichi sat at the dining room table with his fully-prepared meal for three hours, but he never heard the door open or any other telltale signs that Kaito was back. _I didn't think I made him _that _mad, _Shinichi thought guiltily. When he finally decided to clean up the cold food, the front door closed quietly and Kaito strolled right into the dining room.

"I guess you didn't expect to see me here," Shinichi deadpanned, referring to Kaito's shocked expression. "Where did you go?"

Kaito avoided Shinichi's eyes. "I took a walk in the park." Shinichi raised a skeptical eyebrow and walked closer to Kaito.

"You've been going to the park a lot lately…" he noted. That was another of his weird new hobbies; what was so special about the park that Kaito didn't want to spend time with his own husband?

"Yeah, well. I've been—" he glanced at the table behind Shinichi and his eyes stretched wide. "You…did you make all this? For me?" Shinichi nodded, and was zealously attacked in an embrace.

Kaito decided that Shinichi would sit on his lap while they ate. Shinichi thought that he seemed much happier than any other recent time, but he still wanted to know why Kaito had been acting so strange. After eating, Kaito gave Shinichi a quick kiss and began walking away. Shinichi stood up, seeing his chance since Kaito seemed to be in such a good mood, and called out to him. Kaito turned around to see what Shinichi wanted.

"Kaito…" Shinichi started slowly, picking his words carefully, "are you, you know, okay?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kaito asked uncertainly. _He stuttered. _Shinichi thought. _If he stuttered, something's wrong. Definitely wrong._

"You've been acting strange lately," Shinichi clarified, taking a step closer to Kaito. "Quieter; and you've been gone a lot. You say you're going to the park, but why the hell would you want to go there so often unless you just wanted to go somewhere—_anywhere_—to get away from me?" He let his feelings out a bit here, just a small shred of insecurity. "You've been into child-like things more than usual. I've been trying to figure it out for a while, but I just…I can't…" He trailed off, not able to speak anymore through the choking sensation in his throat. Kaito just had a surprised realization-type look on his face. He was thinking that he didn't think Shinichi had been thinking this hard about his behavior, and that he was shocked Shinichi was on the verge of tears.

"Shinichi…Why are you so worried about me?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi glared at Kaito, and spoke in a trembling voice. "Why do you think, idiot? I love you, of course! That's why we got married, isn't it? Dammit, Kaito! Just tell me already." His face pleaded more than his voice, even, and it broke Kaito's heart. Just what was it that Shinichi thought was going on? "Are you cheating on me?" Oh. That's what he thought.

After a long moment of silence, Shinichi took it as a "yes" and shook his head irritatedly, groaning. He started muttering to himself angrily before Kaito stepped up and put a hand over his mouth.

"You're the idiot, Tantei-kun," Kaito interrupted in an affectionate voice. Shinichi just stared at his husband, waiting for him to say something else, and because he accidentally let his guard down for a moment, tears streamed down his face. Kaito wiped them with his thumb. "I love you so much you'll never know; that's why we got married, and that's why I'd risk my life to save you. I would never, in a million years, cheat on you. And I didn't know!" Kaito suddenly looked agitated, and he raised his voice. "I didn't know that you were so worried; I was trying to hide it, really! And I can't even believe that, after how in love I am with you, you would _ever _think that I'm cheating on you."

Shinichi tried to ask something, but Kaito still had his hand over the former's mouth. As soon as he put his hand down, Shinichi asked, "Why have you been acting this way lately, then?"

Kaito turned away from Shinichi; he'd hoped that he wouldn't ever have to tell Shinichi about his secret wish…He'd either laugh or criticize.

"I…want a kid."

Shinichi put a hand on Kaito's shoulder and spun him back around. "You want a kid?" When Kaito nodded, everything clicked: paying attention to babies, wanting to visit Disney World, going to parks, everything. And then he realized that he couldn't give Kaito a child.

"Shinichi!" Kaito exclaimed, noticing the "how horrible am I?" look on Shinichi's face. "It's not that I would want to have it with anyone else, I've just been craving one for a while."

"Craving? What? Like, to eat?" Shinichi asked, chuckling. Kaito giggled a bit as well, and then they both regained seriousness. "Would you want to adopt one?" Shinichi asked. He was still skeptical about the combination of himself, Kaito, and a child, but they could do it, and if Kaito wanted to, then Shinichi would be happy to adopt a child.

Kaito brightened up. "You mean you really want one? _You?_ I won't complain if you really do! Wow, this is amazing!" He started bouncing up and down, still babbling on.

"Let's call an adoption agency tomorrow, okay?" Shinichi asked. Kaito nodded vigorously and kissed Shinichi passionately for a few minutes. When they broke off, Kaito asked, "Do you want a boy or a girl? As for me, I want…" They both thought for a moment.

Finally, Shinichi said decisively, "A girl," at the same time that Kaito announced enthusiastically, "A boy!" They gazed at each other in dismay.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think, hmm? Boy or girl? I have reasons for making them pick what they did. This was weird, wasn't it? Obviously, they're married. Out of character, but it IS a fanfic! Something random/strange: when I'm typing Kai's dialogue and he's babbling, I tend to speed up in my typing, haha.**

**Yayy, so since this was a one-shot, ignore everything…I don't really think I should make a sequel with a kid in it. I just think that should be left to the imagination, which, ohhh yes, I've thought about with those two. Haha. Sorry if this made no sense, but I felt like some parts were weird to explain, so yeah. **

** Ran's kid is named Conan because she got attached to Conan and she obviously never saw him again when he turned back into Shinichi, so she wanted to name her baby after him.**

**Review, please! So many people fave'd and alerted last chapter, but hardly anyone reviewed. (I just love to write, which is why I'm postin this. Basically for you guys and to get the plunnies to stop attacking me!) Who wants cookies?**


	10. More Than Just the Fangirls

**[[Written on February 14. My internet was being bitchy.]]**

**I'm not much of a Valentine-y person, but I guess some people are. I'm not writing something specifically for "Single Awareness Day", though, so I just went through all the very KaiShin-y one-shots I've written and picked one.**

**This is the sequal-shot to the first chapter. So, recap: Shinichi and Kaito had gone to the beach and Kaito paid Aoko to take romantic pictures of the two.**

**Haha, I wrote this a loooong while ago.**

* * *

Kaito walked through the school's hallway, grinning madly. He was in a heavenly mood. As he passed a group of girls huddled over a piece of paper, they looked up and giggled at him.

"What's so—" he started, but was cut off by a boy who came up to him, hit him on the back, and said sarcastically, "Nice one, Kuroba!"

"What are you—?" Kaito was confused; other people were laughing, staring, and whispering. The warning bell rang, and most of them cleared out to their classes. Kaito went to class, still feeling like he missed a hilarious joke.

"Kuroba-kun," said Akako. "Welcome to class." She cocked an eyebrow, as if she was expecting something.

"Kuroba…" Hakuba said cautiously. "You look very gay today—er, in the 'happy' sense of the word."

"Aren't I always gay, Hakuba?" Kaito asked, keeping his poker face and missing the pun.

Hakuba just stared, politely repulsed. Aoko giggled and asked, "So did you have a good time

yesterday?"

"Kaito's grin widened. "Yes!" Amazing! And speaking of beaches and yen and you and a camera—you did say that right?—do you, uh, have anything for me?"

"Of course, buddy-ol'-pal-o'-mine!" Aoko opened her school bag and pulled out a stack of photographs.

"Thanks, Ahoko!" Kaito grabbed the pictures and hid them on his person. The classroom door slammed, and everyone looked toward it. For a moment, Kaito felt his heart race from happiness and then Kudou Shinichi said menacingly, "Kaito Kuroba."

"Uh, hey, Shinichi-kun!" Kaito said. He walked toward the other boy. "Why, what ever are you doing here?"

Shinichi's eyes gleamed with hatred and he snapped, "You know damn well what I'm doing here!"

A girl behind them whispered, "Is that the mystery man?"

Shinichi threw a newspaper down in front of Kaito. The front read, _Teitan High School Newspaper. _Below that, _Famous Detective and "Friend" Having Too Much Fun? _A short story followed, along with a picture that Kaito would bet his whole two-yen allowance Aoko had just given him. Two male teens, on sand dunes, kissing, and they looked remarkably like Shinichi and Kaito.

Kaito suddenly understood everything that had been said to him that morning, and all the laughter and unusual attention. He was pissed. Kaito Kuroba, Pokemon—er, poker face—master, was pissed and it showed. He wouldn't be surprised if some kind of crazy…red, hyper aura had appeared around him.

"Aoko!" he rounded on the girl. "What…why…just _why_?"

Aoko blushed. After a moment, she came up with an arguably good rebuke. "You told me—hell, you _paid _me—to take those pictures. I may have sold copies to the fan girls, yeah. But I didn't put them in the newspaper! At a different school, no less!"

Shinichi stared, ice cold, at Kaito. "You paid someone to take pictures of us…" he wasn't going to demasculinitize himself by saying "kissed", so he just let out an angry "URGH!"

Kaito, fueled by his anger at Aoko, wasn't going to let all the blame go to himself. "So maybe I just wanted some good snapshots of good memories together!" he yelled back, now feeling vulnerable. "So sue me!"

Shinichi, for a moment, was taken aback. He blinked and then said, "So maybe next time we spend time together you could bring a camera!"

Kaito looked as if he were about to launch into a crying fit. Slightly quieter, he said, "I wanted some pictures _before_ a mysterious organization drugs you again or someone shoots me."

Shinichi drew in breath, about the propel more words out of his mouth, and then stopped. "What?" A humorous glint twinkled in his eye. "Are you really worried about that?" He chuckled. "I won't ever sneak up like that without being sure the accomplice isn't behind me. And as for you," he stepped forward and entwined his fingers in the magician's hair. "I'll protect you."

To the side, some fan girls were panting and biting their lips.

"Really, Shin-chan?" Kaito asked. His eyes glistened, and he had forgotten, caught in the moment, that Shinichi hated that pet name.

"Or you could wear a bullet-proof vest, "Shinichi said in a somewhat colder voice.

The fan girls frowned, and Hakuba groaned. He slapped the back of Shinichi's head. "Idiot. You ruined the moment."

"Shinichi," Kaito said in a quivering voice. Aoko could just see it coming._ Oh man! _She thought. _He's gonna get it!_ But she was shocked when Kaito squished Shinichi in a hug. "I love you!" he said ludly. "You're so protective!"

"Un, Kaito, I don't think-" Aoko started, but Keiko shushed her. "Don't ruin it!" she warned.

Suddenly there was an explosion of pink. When it cleared, Shinichi and Kaito were both in tuxes under a big sign that said, "I'm gay!" and Shinichi was holding a bouquet of roses. "He ruined It himself," Aoko said when Shinichi threw the bouquet at Kaito's head.


	11. If You Dont Let Go Of Me Is It Thievery?

**A/n-I'm in computer apps and we have twenty-five minutes left. Soooo...I decided that, because I'm extremely bored and I have nothing to do (except, of course, school work) anddddd I don't really feel like reading any fanfics and (again) I haven't updated in a while, I'm going to begin to write a random fluff piece :D (Edit: After starting it in computer apps, I also finished it in the next computer apps period I had, which is...now. Yup. I have half an hour till lunch! I CANNOT WAIT FOR FOOD! YUM, FOOD!)**

**OH! If any of you care about my life...since I last updated, I've got a new boyfriend and a hoodie that says "Screw the rules, I have green hair!" Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged FTW, bitches!**

**No idea what's gonna happen, but it's definitely Kaishin-y! Oh, and it's my friend's birthday. Yayy. Random. Kayy, here 'tis.**

**Oh, by the way, I wanted it to seem like Shinichi was super innocent but also very smart for his age, but from his own learnings rather than someone else teaching him, and that he had a really great intuition about things ...you'll see. :)**

**((Warnings: boys..., kids, shoplifting, knives)) hugging**

**((Non-warnings: cows, green hair, spiders, bipolarness, purple mice))**

* * *

Four-year-old Shinichi Kudou walked down the street, curiously peering into shop windows, happily drooling over various candies and sparkly things inside. Old ladies smiled at his sweet, innocent face and middle-aged men glared down at the nuisance of a child. Shinichi ignored them all, content to just hop around, glancing into various places, wondering what various things were, and other various things...He didn't realize that his parents were frantically looking for him, creating an uproar seven blocks away, that the old ladies smiling at him were only laughing at the toilet paper stuck to his foot, or that the men only glared at him because they were concerned that he, a young child, was alone.

He saw a beautiful woman in one shop who seemed to be contemplating a shiny necklace with reverence. In a moment, she swiftly stuffed it into her purse and grabbed a pack of gum to cover up anyone's suspicion that she may have stolen something. Shinichi wondered why such a pretty lady would feel the need to steal something. With that question nagging at his mind, he determinedly marched into the store and tugged on her skirt politely. She was third in line at the register, and she looked down at him in surprise. "Yes, little boy? How can I help you?"

Shinichi smiled sweetly and pointed at her purse. "Excuse me, pretty lady, but why did you steal that necklace? If you can't pay for it, you should save your money instead of buying gum, right?"

The employee at the register stopped what she was doing and looked toward the two, as did the others in line. The woman suddenly had an angry expression on her face. "You little brat!" she growled. Then, louder and sickly sweetly, she said, "What ever are you talking about, boy? I think your imagination is running wild..."

Shinichi was annoyed at this. "Nooo! Lady! Now you're lying! I saw you put the necklace in your purse! My mom says it's bad for people to steal stuff. That was stealing, right?"

"Excuse me, miss," the cashier said, an official-looking-suit-wearing man with a mustache standing at her side. "This is our manager, and he would like for you to empty the contents of your purse, please."

Although the cashier had asked nicely, the lady replied quite nastily indeed. "No! I most certainly will not! This is ridiculous! I haven't stolen anything. Why would you listen to a mere child over a trustable adult?"

"Please, calm down...we just-"

"Don't even think about it." Now she was holding a knife. Even being a child, Shinichi knew that this woman wasn't nearly as nice as she had seemed earlier. She shoplifted, firstly, and then she threatened someone with a knife. _She must be a pretty bad lady,_ Shinichi thought.

So, while the woman started to back up, out of the store, with her stolen necklace and her freedom, Shinichi ran from behind her and did the first thing he could think of: he kicked her. It couldn't have hurt too badly, but it surprised her, and she yelled out in shock, involuntarily dropping her weapon. She turned around to grab Shinichi, which sucked for her because he slipped away from her quickly and grabbed the knife. Just out of her reach, he handed it to the store's manager.

The now weaponless lady threw the necklace onto the ground in surrender. "Fine, take me to jail! Do whatever you want to me! I'm not a very good criminal anymore if a young boy can stop me, am I?"

"Anymore?" Shinichi asked. Was he wrong when he had assumed that the word "anymore" meant that something was different before? Maybe he had picked up the wrong meaning from conversations he'd read...

"Yes, 'anymore'," the woman admitted. "I've been a thief for a few years now. If you search my house, you'd see. I used to be so good at it, but now even _you, _brave little boy, can beat me."

The police came. They would later check her house and find all the many jewels and expensive pieces of technology that she'd stolen. Shinichi was patted on the head and given free ice cream for his accomplishment. When asked where his parents were, he remembered that he'd been separated from them. But he didn't want to trouble anyone, so he told them that his parents were in a store nearby, and promptly left, feeling like he should've told the truth. He wandered a bit, and soon it was dusk. The darkness scared him more than usual because he was alone, and now he was sitting on a park bench, crying.

Suddenly, someone popped up beside him. "Hey, are you okay?" **(You look pretty low...Very handsome awkward. Haha, sorry!)**

Shinichi wiped his eyes and looked up at the other boy who was probably close to his age, and looked a _lot _like him. "I-I don't know...I think I'm lost. I don't know where my parents are." Saying it out loud made his voice quiver, and he tried to keep his composure. _Don't cry, don't cry..._he thought. _I can't cry in front of pretty strangers._

"I'm sorry. My parents are over there." He pointed one way on the path. "We were taking a short walk after going out to dinner. Anyway, I can get them and they'll definitely help you find your parents. My dad's magical! He can do anything!"

Shinichi knew about "stranger danger", but was this really more dangerous than wandering around all night alone? He nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm Kaito Kuroba, by the way," the not-so-dangerous-stranger said with a smile.

"Kudou Shinichi," Shinichi replied as Kaito dropped to the ground in order to drag his parents to the unlucky boy.

"Oh!" Kaito exclaimed, climbing back upon the bench. "You look sad, and although I wanted to save this to show my dad the special thing I did, he said that magic is supposed to make people happy." Shinichi didn't know what he was talking about. Magic? How illogical...

Kaito clumsily popped a flower out of his sleeve with some wispy smoke trying to mask the trick. He bashfully smiled at Shinichi. "Sorry; I'm not too good at it yet...Anyway, it's for you." Shinichi blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Kaito-kun," he said.

Kaito stared up at him with wide eyes. "You still don't look happy...Didn't that make you happy?" Shinichi nodded vigorously. Kaito smiled in response and hugged Shinichi quickly.

He jumped off the bench again and ran to get his parents while Shinichi stared at his rose. Soon, Kaito came back, babbling, with two people that Shinichi assumed were Kaito's parents. Kaito pointed at Shinichi, not pausing in his speech at all, and still not even stopping for a breath when he climbed onto the bench and put his arms around Shinichi in comfort again.

"Well then, Shinichi-kun," Kaito's father said softly. "Who are your parents and where did you last see them?"

Politely, Shinichi replied, "My parents are Yukiko and Yuusaku Kudou, and the last place I saw them was, ummm..." He tried to remember something before the day's exciting events, but his memory that far back was cloudy.

"Oh! I used to know your mother very well," he informed Shinichi. "Let me just see if I happen to have her phone number on my cell-" he stopped mid-pocket-reach, looking down at Shinichi's flower. "Where did you get that? It looks just like the specially grown roses that I grow for my magic tricks..."

Shinichi glanced at Kaito, who was still holding Shinichi firmly. Kaito impishly smiled at his father. "I wanted to show you first, but I needed to cheer him up."

His father chuckled and patted Kaito on the head. "Good job, Kaito!" He found Yukiko's phone number which was, apparently, magically programmed into his phone. When he ended his call, he announced, "Your parents will be here very soon."

"Awwww..." Kaito whined. "Can't he stay longer? I like Shinichi-kun! He's nice!"

"Kaito, Shinichi-kun has to go home with his parents," Kaito's mom explained.

Kaito pouted for a moment, and then gasped. "Well, can he come visit us some other time?"

"Only if he wants to. You'll have to ask him."

"Shinichi-kun?" Kaito asked.

How could he say no to those big, cute eyes of his? "Sure. But you have to get off me now...There's my parents."

"No~"

* * *

**Wince...Mehh, how was it? I did it sorta quickly, and it was random. It took my rambling mind a while to conjure up Kaito's appearance, haha. I always knew I wanted him to give Shin a flower, but I had to create a scenario, you see? Yes, yes...soooooo...Review? :D I know it's weird, and lotsa dialogue, mmm, sorry. Ahh well.**


	12. Mini Frogs

**Wrote this a long time ago…almost a year :o**

**So I was rereading the Time Traveler's Wife, and on page 55 is when I thought, "Ha! KaiShin, hell-oooooo!" Haha. Ya know, because it would SO work. The whole doppelganger thanng…I was, of course, so close to setting it in Shinichi's house, but I thought "Hey! Let's make them both out of character!" (Plus Shinichi's not the type to walk around naked…Oh wait! Haha.) Oh, and I don't write…er, publish, that is, more steamy things, cuz, well, they're embarrassing and stuff. For me. To write. Although I have no trouble reading them xD *drool…* So, you don't have to worry too much, unless you're like, a kid orrr…a nun, or a hoober-smiften-crackt! (What?)**

**So today is June 22, 2010 (Happy belated birthday, Kaito! And Gosho!) Uhhh…tomorrow I go with my father figure to visit relatives (vacation xP) Good things: mall equals bookstore equals manga :D and…7-eleven equals Slurpees!**

**((Warnings: naked men, awkward mother moments))**

**((Non-warnings: lemons, boyfriends cheating on their girlfriends with their girlfriend's mother, blowjobs))**

* * *

Kaito finished his shower, towel-dried his body, and walked back into his adjoining room, not bothering to put any clothes on. Where he stopped dead as soon as he saw who was lating in his bed…himself. Also naked.

When his other self turned his head to look at Kaito, the latter realized that it wasn't himself, but Shinichi Kudou.

"They mugged me. Snatched my clothes and ran. And when I tried to fight they had two guys restrain me. Pretty strong dudes." Shinchi said all this so calmly, Kaito wondered if there was more to the story. Some kind of, "and I chased them and beat the urine out of their mouths." He sat on the bed next to Shinichi and asked, "And…?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I was nearby, so you were the closest friend. Plus, now…we're both naked." He rolled over, closer to Kaito, and pulled him down onto the bed with him.

Kaito's face began burning. "Buh-uh-Shuh-shi-nichi-k-k…" he stuttered. He was interrupted by something soft glued to his lips. Shinichi's lips were cool, most likely because it was winter and he had been outside. Kaito was surprised that Shinichi would actually do this…

Shinichi ended the glorious first kiss of the two. He was in great need of air. Kaito, on the other hand, wasn't fazed by the lack of oxygen. He'd been training lately to hold his breath for as long as possible, in an underwater scenario or something such as that.

Shinichi smiled, looking as if he'd just found out a dirty little secret. "That was great, wasn't it?" Kaito leaned closer to Shinichi, thinking that while he ha a practically identical boy naked on his bed, he should take advantage. They kissed again, this time deeper, opening their mouths to each other and letting their tongues roam around.

The two boys will both wonder later why they didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs. They only heard the door open and they were only prepared enough to jump apart.

Kaito's mother stood in the doorway, a blank look on her face, and rhetorically asked, "Why am I not surprised by this?"

* * *

**Why do I like making Shinichi seme so much? Hmm. I guess it's just cause he's usually uke. Ugh. I like reading uke Shinichi better anyway. I'm so weird. MCR! Woo! Bored. Blegh. Review, baby-men!**


	13. Grabbin up on my Package

**A/n- I'm leaving tomorrow on vacation for five days…so I thought I might as well update quickly first, heh. No big deal. Something I wrote a long time ago, again. I have a notebook full. I've been too busy writing my long KaiShin fanfic to write plunnies… (Okay, that's a lie. I've got three chapters and part of another. I've been sitting here, watching Ranma 1/2 the past month. But I try!)**

**So, That 70's Show was on, and Fez had a dream, and I, of course, thought "PLUNNIEEE!" Haha. At first I had Kaito and Shinichi switched, but I'd already written about Kaito having a dream, and it worked well this way anyway :]**

**((Warnings: yaoi, extreme strangeness, "aho"toxin-as Heiji would say, nurses, dreams...or nightmares?, colors))**

**((Non-warnings: trampolines, proof-reading, eyeball-scratching, people announcing that they are not whores, sandwiches, crackers, barrels, dancing))**

* * *

Conan opened his eyes. The evidence suggested he was in a hospital: he was in an uncomfortable bed, he heard a faint beeping, and the room was bland, off-white.

Shiho walked into the room, wearing a short white nurse outfit and a hat with a red cross on it. Conan blinked. What kind of dream was this?

"Hello, Shinichi," she said. Since when did she call him by his first (real) name? Conan couldn't control the direction in which the dream went.

Suddenly, he felt that horrible fiery feeling, and he screamed. Shiho stared, somewhat calmly, at him. When he continued to abuse his vocal cords, Shiho's expression changed to one of worry. "Kudou-kun…?"

Shinichi was overcome with the pain. He closed his eyes until it subsided. When he opened his eyes, he was older, and the nurse in front of him was startling. He was a brown-haired, violet-eyed boy with a huge grin on his face, wearing…the same outfit Shiho had worn.

"Shinichi!" Kaito exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"What the hell, Kaito?" Shinichi said.

From some unknown place, an invisible Shiho asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to seduce you in a sexy outfit!" Kaito made a sweeping gesture toward his attire.

All Shinichi could say was, "Uhhhh…" Why was he having this dream?

Kaito locked Shinichi's arms in his hands on either side of his head. He leaned down, close to Shinichi's face. Shinichi did nothing, for this was a dream and he felt weak from the sudden addition of ten physical years.

Kaito smirked and gently introduced his lips to Shinichi's. _Weird, _Shinichi thought. _I can feel this…like it's real._

He opened his blue eyes to see Kaito's face, but he wasn't in the hospital now.

"Kuroba-kun?" came Shiho's voice. "He's awake now." She peeked over the couch at Shinichi and explained, "He had some sort of 'Sleeping Beauty' idea."

Shinichi reached up to stroke Kaito's cheek. And flicked him.

"Owwwwwwwwww!" Kaito whined.

* * *

**Errr, yeah. That's basically it. I know, I'm confused too…If you haven't seen the episode of That 70's Show I took this from, it's basically that Fez is in the hospital and Jackie's the nurse, and then suddenly it's Kelso and he's like, "Sponge?" :D Or something, right? Wellps. I will be BAAACK! Byezz, kids. Hope I don't die on that five-hour plane ride xD**


	14. Chess? xD

**Anyone ever heard of "Mulberry"? My mom watches it…it's a British comedy thing. So I give credit to that show for this idea, but this will go just a little differently. Haha. Just a tad. I'm not a chess player, so I dunno…I mean, I asked my friend if the info was accurate and she said yeah, and I'm actually beginning to play chess (only so I can beat this one guy at it xD) So, my point is, basically everything I know about chess is from Harry Potter.**

**((Warnings: yaoi, chess, randomness, strannnnngeosity))**

**((Non-warnings: Fall Out Boy, candy, rain, pencils, razors, cursing))**

* * *

Kaito sat in a chair across from Shinichi. He was stroking the area where his beard might grow, in thought_. I wonder how long it'll take me before this thing really gets going, _he wondered. He'd been thinking about his beard for a while now. He stared at the chess board on the table between the two teens and finally selected the best move possible.

As Shinichi watched, Kaito moved his queen four times and overtook a few of Shinichi's pawns. Shinichi blinked and then realized that Kaito was completely serious about that move. "You can't _do_ that!" he said, outraged. Kaito'd said he knew how to play chess! The idiot!

"Well, yeah, I can," Kaito insisted. "I mean, I just did, so that means I can do it."

Shinichi wanted to scream, but he went his turn instead. _Revenge_. He used his king to knock all of Kaito's pieces off the board and parked it on the other end of the board.

Kaito stared, open-mouthed. "Wow! I didn't even see that coming, Shin-chan!"

Shinichi was appalled. "What? You-but-_ugh_!" he stuttered.

Heiji, glancing over Kaito's shoulder, said, "Ooh, yeah. Kudo, you got 'im good!" and walked away.

Shinichi began to put all the pieces back on their respective spaces, intending on teaching Kaito how to properly play, but about halfway through this cleanup, Kaito launched himself across the board, scattering pieces, and clung onto Shinichi. "You're so amazing!" He nuzzled Shinichi's face like a cat. "Smartie! Ooh, tomorrow let's play Candy Land!"

Shinichi was dreading the next day now, because Kaito would undoubtedly find a way to force the detective to play. He started to sweat just at the idea.

Kaito, now settled on Shinichi's lap, with his arms around his doppelganger's neck, gave Shinichi a short kiss and smiled in a cute, child-like manner. "Just kidding. I already have something sweet!"

Shinichi, in the very back of his mind, wondered if Kaito was talking about the Captain Crunch.

* * *

**I have to say, if I ever _actually play_ chess, I'd probably do it like Kaito. Heh. ****Can you guys tell Captain Crunch is my favorite cereal? XD Anytime you see it in a store, think of Kaito Kuroba's Mistress! Tee-tee-eff-en!**


	15. Clouds!

**Wait, what? Fan fi...ooooh. It's that one website I haven't been to in over a, um, cough, week. Yeah, a week. Okay, I lie. I haven't even updated in almost two months. *Cry* I'm extremely sorry. You have no idea how guilty I felt when I finally thought about it. Oh my gosh, I'm such a bad person. I blame school! Ooh, we're reading The Kite Runner, by the way. It's extremely sad. I cried. I'm craving hot cheetos. (Aren't I always?) Oh, and I feel super fat because yesterday I ate a big conglomerated brownie with icing that my boyfriend made for me for our six month anniversary! And my mom got some chocolate cake from her work and so I ate, like, half a piece later. And today...my boyfriend brought me ANOTHER brownie. Oh my jeez! And there's still some cake left xD Fattie self xP**

**...And that, my friends, was what I wrote more than a month ago. Oh. My. God. I am SUCH a horrible person! Ahh! I forgot what I was gonna write about! Oh, and we're actually reading The Princess Bride and Oedipus now. I've read The Princess Bride before (and seen the movie), so yeah, but Oedipus is pretty interesting.**

**Okay, now to write...*cracks knuckles, has no idea what to write* Umm...how about some sucky, random fluff?**

**((Warnings: randomness based on real-life events because I can't think of anything, clouds, yaoi, shabbiness because I haven't written much lately, typos possibly because I'm not checking for them.))**

**((Non-warnings: Making a man out of Kaito, which sounds dirty/kinky and gives me a plunny, cats turning millions of times and licking themselves, Indian technicians))**

* * *

"Shinichi!" Kaito squealed as he tumbled down the hill. "Ow!" Shinichi caught him pretty quickly, although Kaito still had a few small scrapes.

"Kaito," Shinichi reprimanded, although smiling fondly at him, "you're so clumsy."

"Oh, I know! I'm horrible." But secretly, Kaito wasn't clumsy at all. He was a _theif _after all; he couldn't afford clumsiness. He just wanted Shinichi to hold him more often.

Shinichi sighed, shaking his head, and the two continued carefully towards the middle of the wide expanse of grass. It was a cold Autumn day, and the wind ruffling their hair and pushing their bodies forward didn't help matters. Kaito shivered inside his jacket while they walked. When Shinichi spotted a patch of sunlight, he took the opportunity to attempt warmth.

The two sat down in the sunlight. It wasn't actually much help; the frigid air still whirled around them. Shinichi laid down, gently bring Kaito with him to rest on his chest. Kaito smiled, nuzzling his cheek on Shinichi's shirt. Such an extraordinary thief, he even stole body heat.

They quietly basked in one another's presence for a while. Then, looking up at the sky, Kaito announced softly, "That cloud looks like a turtle." Shinichi searched the sky as well. "You're right...Oh, wait. It just moved: now it looks like a witch."

"A witch?" Kaito asked incredulously. "What are you, blind? That is _so_ not a witch. It's an old, crippled man who's had a tough life starting from birth, when his mother beat him. And then, at age seven, he was declared the smartest boy in his school and treated as an outcast. And _then,_" here he took a short breath, "at fifteen he invented the Hoobenshiemen and recieved a scholarship to Cambridge. His college life wasn't all it had cracked up to be, so he became a lonely construction worker. All the time, people were dropping things on him and insulting his stupidity...when all along, inside that great big brain of his, his mind was just a little dusty. Besides that, he was a great man with great intelligence. Now he has collected his social security and lives in a retirement home, withering away whilst playing chess. And always winning, I might add."

Shinichi waited a few moments, making sure Kaito was finally done with his random story. Then he asked, "What's a Hoobenshiemen?" Kaito chuckled at this. "Okay, fine, Kaito, it's that poor old man, not a witch."

Kaito smiled and rearranged himself so that he could look Shinichi directly in the eye. Nearby, a family of three was shouting happily while flying a kite. Kaito gave Shinichi a firm, short kiss, and began to retreat, but Shinichi trapped him and continued the kiss.

"Shinichi!" Kaito exclaimed when, finally, he was free. "In public? You naughty, naughty boy." Shinichi rolled his eyes and gave Kaito another quick kiss, and then the resumed their cloud-watching.

* * *

**Yeah, it's sorta short. And I totally just made up that story. No idea what that H-thing was either, haha. I'm just weird.**

**Review, yeeeees? I promise to update sooner next time, and with a better chapter!**


	16. Fishies, Bikes, and, um, Fishies! Oh my!

**It's been a while. Um, hahaha. Sorry. Let's see...I'm not in the plunnie-mood, so I'll go through my old ones and find one that I wanna post :)  
*****Goes to look for plunnie notebook, returns fifteen minutes later*  
****Except...0_0 I can't find it! Is this a message from my room saying, "CLEAN ME!"? Well, I refuse. :P Where are you, plunnie notebook?  
****I think I'm gonna cry. I'll just use a different one.**

**((Warnings: fish, yaoi, bikes))  
****((Non-warnings: 7-up, women named Katherine, nail polish, boogers, poop))**

* * *

Kaito found himself in an endless white space. He looked left, he looked right. Then he looked up and down. To his left now there was a figure in the distance. He squinted and tried to make out the small shape. It was coming closer.

"H...hello?" he asked it, and his voice echoed in the vast space around him. Now the thing was coming even closer, into earshot. The sound it made echoed too. Was that a bike?

"Excuse me...?" Kaito asked, feeling somewhat shy. He could almost see the person, finally. "Who...OH MY GOD!" He started running in the opposite direction. That thing was a _fish!_

What kind of fucked up world was this, where fish rode bicycles and tried to scare Kaito into death?

He glanced behind again, and screamed. The fish was SMILING! Now it started laughing maniacally.

Kaito tripped. "Nooooooo!" he screamed. The fish was gaining speed, and suddenly it was there, looming over him. "St-stay away from me...!"

"Kaito?"

Shinichi looked down at Kaito, who was laying on the bed, twitching and yelling...and drooling.

"No!" he mumbled. "Don't...Stay away from me!"

"Kaito?" Shinichi said again. Kaito slowly opened his sleepy eyes. "Were you dreaming about fish again?

Kaito nodded. "I-it was...chasing me on a bike!"

Shinichi patted Kaito's head softly. "Don't worry. It was just a nightmare."

Kaito shuddered. "Oh, it was just _horrible_!" He blinked his eyes a few times, half to get the fishy image out of his head and half to wake himself up. Shinichi, the nicest boy on earth, wasn't even laughing at him. "I love you, Shinichi!" Kaito said brightly.

"Oh, um..." Shinichi looked away, and a slight blush crept its way up his face. "That was pretty random."

"Was it?" Kaito replied with a tilt of his head. "Hm. I was just saying what was on my mind!"

Shinichi squatted next to Kaito's bed, leaned closer, and planted on his lips a sweet kiss. All fishy dreams were soon forgotten.

* * *

**I changed the end. Haha. After Kaito explained what happened in the dream, the one I'd originally written ended stupidly, so I wrote a different ending. Um, also, I feel like I do what Kaito did with my boyfriend: he'll say something totally random and my train of thought eventually gets to "I love you!" and so I tell him so and he says, "Um, okay? What does that have to do with Santa?" or whatever. Haha. Looooosers.**

**Review! I hope I find my plunnie notebook soon :'(**


	17. Kaito's Jealous! As always?

**YOOOO! PEEPS! It's me. Coming back to hauntcha. This author's note is really quite important. (Or is it...?)**

**I'm writing a one-shot for Valentine's Day. Yeah, cheesy, whatevs. I'm doing it. Shall I post it onto this story, or seperately since it's sorta a special occasion-type thing? Tell me please!**

**Also, guess who cleaned their roooooom? I DID! Also number two, guess who didn't find their plunnie notebooooook? ME, DAMMIT. I'm so miffed it's not even funny. I cleaned and I organized and it's nowhere to be found! Where the hell could it be? Sad.**

**This one is almost sorta almost like something that happened to me! (Meaning: the exact thing that happened to me because I'm too lazy to think of a new one right now and I'm super tired even though it's only 9 Pm, wth is with that?)**

**Random short one-shot, COMMENCE!**

* * *

Kaito sniffled over the phone. "Shinichi, I haven't seen you in over three weeks! And I've asked you and asked you over and over if you wanted to go on a date and you weren't able to! Every single time! But then this time I decided I wouldn't bother asking because if you wanted to go on a date you'd ask _me_! But noooo! Instead, you decide to invite Ran-chan over. I know she's your best friend and all, but you see her _all the time._ And how often do you see me? I mean, you didn't even ask me if I wanted to go on a date!"

Shinichi was silent for a few moments, and then he spoke calmly. "I assumed you didn't want to go on a date, since you didn't ask. And anyway, transportation would be really hard for you, right? So...look, just don't get angry."

"I _will_ get angry! I'll do what I want!"

"But..." Shinichi sighed, casting around for a comforting argument. Instead, he simply became severely annoyed. "God, what, are you jealous of stupid Ran or something? Honestly?"

Shinichi had only been taking out frustration on his lonely boyfriend, but Kaito was silent. He ignored the accusation, which caused Shinichi to come to the conclusion that Kaito really was jealous. "Oh...K-Kaito...Come on, don't do that. You know I love you. Ran's my friend-"

"Shut up, Shinichi! I'm not jealous!" Shinichi could imagine the pouting lips and the red face of the overly worked-up magician. It was pretty cute, but he didn't want Kaito to be unhappy.

"Okay, fine. You're not jealous. Anyway, maybe if you want to we can go on a date tomorrow, when she leaves. She's leaving in the afternoon."

"Oh, no, it's okay...We don't have to if you don't want to."

What had Shinichi gotten himself into? He closed his eyes and softly banged his head on the wall behind him. Sighing, he tried to persuade Kaito to calm down and go on a date with him. "I _do _want to. Let's do it. Tomorrow you'll get up and eat breakfast and spend some peaceful alone time planning something mysterious and then you'll eat lunch and take a shower and get dressed and pick out the perfect rose and come over. And we'll go out and have tons of fun on a date."

Kaito was silent for a few long moments, and then he sniffled. "Mmmm...okay."

Shinichi glanced out the window to see a figure walking up to the gate. "Oh, she's here. So I'll try to call you later, okay? Just for a few minutes to talk?"

"No, you don't have to...you'll be with Ran-chan after all." Obviously he was still upset with the situation.

"Jeez, Kaito, I'm not gonna be with her my _entire life_ or anything. That's what I have you for, right?"

Predictably, Kaito immediately gasped and let out a loud "Aaaaw!" and giggled. Shinichi smirked. _Mission accomplsihed,_ he thought, mentally patting himself on the back.

"Bye Kaito."

"Good-bye, my love!"

* * *

**Like it? LUUUUUV IT?**

**Review. No one ever does :'( Okay, one person always does. Hardly anyone else ever does.**

**You know how I said this happened to me? The only thing is, I wasn't jealous. And he didn't go on a date with me afterwards.**


	18. The Author Is A Failure

**A/n - I haven't updated in a while. Plus I didn't add a Valentine's Day chapter.**

**I have no excuses. :( Shame. BUUUUUT I'm happy! Wanna know WHYYYY? Here's whyyyy:**

**1. So many more people than usual reviewed the last chapter. It wasn't a ton, but the fact that there were more than usual supporting me and all made me really happy. So thank you.**

**2. I found MY PLUNNIE NOTEBOOK! Gaaaah, it took me forever, but it was behind my whale. (Wh...what?) xD I have a giant plush whale named Lupin. Lupin was hiding my plunnie notebook.**

**3. It's only February but it's already super warm! Except it hasn't snowed at all this winter :/**

**4. Less than a month until my birthday! And after YEARS of being promised phones and ipods but never getting them, I think I'm finally going to get an iphone. Thank you, father :D**

**So here's the chapter. By the way, my a key keeps sticking so if there are typos, sorry.**

* * *

"Good morning, Shinichi," Kaito called over after spotting Shinichi sitting on the couch reading.

"Good morning, Kaito," Shinichi replied automatically.

"I'm going to work, so I'll be back around five."

Shinichi nodded, still looking at his book, and Kaito straightened his tie in the mirror near the front door. After perfecting his appearance, he flashed himself a smile and walked outside, calling out "Good-bye!" to Shinichi. He strolled down the street like any normal day, watching the leaves float down in the autumn wind and the squirrels searching for food to hoard all winter. He shivered at the crisp wind that blew through his hair, walking slightly quicker toward his destination.

Upon arrival inside the heated establishment, Kaito let out a sigh of contentment. _So warm,_ he though, savouring the heat.

"Hello, Mr. Kuroba!" greeted the secretary with a smile. Kaito nodded at her, continuing on to his office. He set his briefcase down onto his desk and stretched. Then he decided to take a walk to the break room and get some coffee. It wasn't usually his style, but he was still a bit tired and cold, so it would be a good change.

In the break room, while pouring his coffee, Kaito idly listened to the conversation of two other employees.

"Woah! You two have been dating for that long?" said the woman, sounding quite impressed.

"Yeah..." admitted the man. "I'm thinking about proposing soon."

The woman giggled. "Ooh, sounds exciting! How will you do it?"

The man paused, and Kaito searched the fridge for milk. (Black coffee was too strong for him. He prefferred the taste of it with added milk.) By the time Kaito had spotted the milk, the man said, "Not sure. That's what I've been trying to decide...anyway, it doesn't have to be a big deal." Kaito poured the milk into his coffee, grabbing a stirrer.

"What? Of course it does!" the woman insisted.

"Nah. You know, after a while you get to the point where you don't try anymore...Instead of getting up early and making a special breakfast then waking her up with a kiss, by this point in our relationship, we're lucky if we make eye contact in the morning. We both have work and we're busy. We say good morning and that's about. That's just one example."

Kaito froze. He thought about this morning. Had he made eye contact with Shinichi?

No.

_What about last night? _He thought frantically. _Did I hug him and kiss him and tell him "sweet dreams"? _He stared into his coffee, the dark liquid swirling with milk. _When was the last time I told him that I love him?_

Gasping quietly, Kaito ran out of the room, surely alarming his unaware co-workers. He dashed out of the building and, not minding the slight cold, ran through the streets, back home.

Once he arrived, he slammed the door open and ran into the living room, where Shinichi was still reading. He looked up, surprised. Eye contact. "Hey, did you forget some-"

"I love you!" Kaito blurted. "I love you so much, Shinichi, you know that, right?" He was breathing heavily from the run, and he walked closer to Shinichi. "Don't ever forget. I love you." He sat down on the couch next to a perplexed Shinichi.

"Um...okay...Are you feeling all right?"

Kaito poised his hand behind Shinichi's head and brought him into a long kiss. Afterwards, they hugged for a few moments. "Good morning, Shinichi."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Shinichi asked again.

"I'm great," Kaito said, smiling. He kissed Shinichi quickly again and then stood up. "Well, I should be getting back to work now. Good-bye, my love~"

"Is that all you came for?" Shinichi asked, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yup!"

"Aaaah...You..." Shinichi's face became even redder. He looked away from Kaito, muttering, "I love you too. Idiot."

* * *

**I guess it's sorta cute...**

**Dunno why I decided to make it autumn in this. Also, dunno where Kaito works or why Shinichi is lazily sitting there, not walking around somewhere causing everyone around him to die and solving their murders.**

**Reviewwwww? :D**


	19. Haircut

**A/n - ****People are like, "Hey, you found your plunny notebook! Does that mean you're updating more now? :D" Oh...oops. :/ Sorry. I try. Also, soon my newest KaiShin masterpiece (real story) shall be complete and ready for all to see. Wait guys. Wait.**

* * *

"Kaito..." Shinichi said, staring at his boyfriend. "Did you get a haircut?"

"Why, yes! I did!" Kaito made a cheesy pose and smiled.

Shinichi took that sexy beast by the shoulders and kissed him senseless.

* * *

**Yuuuuuuuuuuuuup. That is it.**

**No joke.**

**Within the next week I should have a REAL chapter out. (I actually began to write one but I erased it and made this one xD I just had to have SOMETHING.) If you're mad, I apologize D':**


	20. Of Course, This is No Excuse!

**All I can really say is sorry, and that sorry remains throughout this very rushed "chapter"/explanation in the words of Kaito and Shinichi.**

* * *

"Hey, Shinichi!" Kaito called. "Why hasn't Mistress been writing about our lovey-dovey lives lately?"

"Well, Kaito," Shinichi started as if talking to a third-grader, "she's a busy woman."

"You're lying!" Kaito pouted, crossing his arms. "She has absolutely no life whatsoever!"

Shinichi chuckled. "That's almost true, but using my deft detectiving methods, I can deduce why she hasn't been updating."

"Tell me more!" Kaito demanded with wide eyes.

"Well, firstly I think that she's busy with school. After all, she has lots of standardized tests and finals to study for, and a lot of work to wrap up the school year."

Kaito nodded knowingly. "Yeah, high school sure does suck, doesn't it?"

"That it does, my dear Kaito. Anyway, besides that, I deduce that she has been having terrible boy troubles and lots of club activities going on. I _might_ have sneaked into her house a while ago to find out what's up with her lack of us-time...of course, I'd never do that! But I did happen to see on her calendar that, besides testing and schoolwork and boys, she's got at least four after-school club activities next week alone. At this very moment she should really be reading a book that she's having a reading check over tomorrow. I overheard her complaining about how it's a terrible book, but she's very aggravated with the fact that her English grade is her only B."

"Wow, that does sound like a lot of work!"

"Yes, so you can definitely see how she doesn't have time. And on top of that, her friends and boyfriend are asking for her help with _their _tons of homework as well."

Kaito gasped. "Wow. I really admire Mistress now. She's such a good person. I just hope she returns to us soon."

"Me too, Kaito. Thankfully, she gets out of school on May 23, so she'll have her entire summer break to give us attention. Oh, egad! I completely overlooked a few details. Although it will be her summer break, she's visiting relatives for about a week of it and going to a concert, and she'll want to spend some time with friends. Besides that, though, she'll be with us hopefully."

"Yeah! Then she'll update this story and add that new one that she's been writing!"

"Oh, I sure hope!" Shinichi wistfully looked off into the distance, and then suddenly frowned. "Or maybe all that I just said was wrong, and she forgot about us."

* * *

**...Sorry!**

**It's a combination! I really do have all that stuff, but then...I have sorta been forgetting just a little bit. I'm a failure.**

**Anyone else obsessed to death with Tumblr? Cause I am. OF COURSE, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO GO ON IT RIGHT NOW! Ahem... *guilt, guilt.***

**Really, though. I might be able to update once...maaaaaybe twice?, before the end of the school year, but right now I have so much to do.**

**By the way, my English grade? 89.15. EIGHTY-FREAKING-NINE! IT'S SO CLOSE! If I don't get an A, I think I'll cry.**


	21. Always Fish

**Lacking plot ideas and too lazy to get up to find my plunny notebook, I asked my bestestest friend for a plot idea...His sucked. I'm making up my own. I just have to think about it.**

**Info about my boring life is at the bottom, so it doesn't take up top space xP So if you want to know, there it is!**

**((Warnings: cuddling, mothers, fish...why are there always fish?))**

**((Non-warnings: Lady Gaga, watermelon, bunnies))**

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"Let's get some food."

"Okay."

"…."

"…."

"Shinichi, you're not moving."

"Neither are you."

"Fine, we'll just stay."

The two hungry boys were laying on Kaito's couch, smiling at each other in a relaxing cuddle. Of course, they were both too blissful in their sweet moment to get up for snacks.

"I'd rather starve than leave you here for even a moment," Kaito whispered, kissing the top of Shinichi's nose.

Shinichi, the not-so-very-great-at-expressing-emotions guy, merely smiled sweeter and kissed Kaito softly for a few moments.

Then Shinichi's stomach growled. Kaito chuckled a bit, and Shinichi rolled his eyes. "This is fun anyway," Shinichi said. "I don't need food."

The door of Kaito's house opened and closed loudly, making both of the boys jump in surprise. From the other room, they heard Kaito's mother cheerfully sing, "I'm home~!" and head toward the living room, where Kaito and Shinichi were. They both sat up immediately, ceasing their embrace and arranging themselves into an innocent sitting position. Because no matter who you are or where you are, when your mother comes in the room you just don't keep cuddling.

"So, Kaito," Shinichi said a little bit too loudly, "how about those snacks?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll go get them!" Kaito said, smirking at the slight blush on Shinichi's face.

"Uh, no, that's fine, I wanted to get up anyway. I know where the kitchen is."

By now, Kaito's mother was walking into the room. "Hello boys," she said. "How has your day been? Mine has been simply stupendous!"

The two boys chorused their hellos and Shinichi slipped away and into the kitchen. He'd been over to the Kuroba house enough times to feel comfortable in it. He opened the pantry, scanning the contents for some sort of easily-prepared snack. Today he was feeling like he could do with something processed and unhealthy if they had it...

"Aha!" he exclaimed to himself, reaching in for the bag of orange snacks. Treasure in hand, he went back to find Kaito's mother gone. Kaito was bouncing, his eyes shining upon seeing the snacks in Shinichi's hands. Why were they both so hungry?

Shinichi sat close next to Kaito and opened the bag. He got first pick, and popped a few in his mouth at once. Kaito reached in second, and pulled one out. Before putting it in his mouth, he glanced at it and screamed. His mother happened to be walking back into the room, and he threw it reflexively across the room, right into her face.

"Shinichi!" he screamed, while his mother yelled in surprise.

Shinichi looked at him in confusion. "What was that for?"

"HOW DARE YOU FEED ME ONE OF THOSE THINGS!" Kaito screamed dramatically, now breathing heavily and looking disgusted.

Kaito's mother and Shinichi exchanged a confused glance. Then Kaito's mother reached onto the floor to pick up the mysteriously evil snack. Shinichi reached into the bag to look as well. All the while Kaito ranted about how he couldn't trust anyone.

The snack was a goldfish. Not even a real fish, just a snack shaped like one. It didn't even taste like fish. _It was only shaped like one._ Kaito was such a wimp.

Kaito's mother laughed while Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Kaito, calm down!" he ordered. "It's not a real fish! I'm sorry for mistakenly feeding this to you...even though you were practically starving."

Kaito stopped ranting and smiled kindly. Patting Shinichi's back, he said softly, "It's okay, Shinichi, it wasn't your fault." Then he turned to his mother, his expression becoming sinister. "_You did this,_" he hissed.

Her eyes widened, and she took a step back. "Uh...I thought they would be yummy! I didn't know you would have a problem with them..."

Kaito made a noise that sounded like a growl. "You'll pay for this, woman!"

"What did you call me? Kaito, you stop it. How are you going to make me pay, play a trick on me? Ha, we'll see."

Kaito narrowed his eyes, smirking. "No. Even better." He grabbed Shinichi into an embrace, and kissed him passionately with his mother watching on.

When he was finished, his mother said, "That was your revenge?"

Shinichi looked unimpressed. "You just wanted an excuse to kiss me, didn't you?"

"Yup!"

* * *

**Yup! So that's it! ^_^ Kaito's mom...does she have a name? I forget and I'm too lazy to look for it. I've become super lazy. But that's okay.**

**REVIEW! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase? My a button is stuck, and I didn't go proofread/edit this chapter for mistakes or grammar or sense or anything, so yeah. Sorry if it sucks, haha.**

**Now, what you've all been waiting for! Me! :D**

**I'm so narcissistic.**

**My B in English (a few people asked about that) has become...AN A!**

**And I'll tell you how :)**

**Up until the absolute last day of school, my grade was 89.29. Then I looked at my grades one last time on the last day and saw that it was a 93, and I went into my English class and asked her if she had added the five percent due to it being an honors class. She said yes, and I was like "Oh. Darn, I thought my grade might have gone up." even though that's a ridiculous amount for it to go up, I still hoped! And she said "But your grade was still good. You had an 89, right?" And I sighed and said "Yeah, it's my only B." And then she said "Hmmm...I'll see what I can do about that." So then she took my lowest grade out, which was an F. I told you guys, I really hated that book, and even though I read it, it was hard to concentrate. So that reading check grade was gonzo and I got an A! And I never really liked her cause she was sort of a bitch, but now I'm so grateful to her. So I just barely have all As.**

**(Btw, if you don't understand the five percent: it's this grading curve that you get when you're in an honors class. However, it's pretty much completely useless because it doesn't count on your GPA. It's basically just to make you feel better about yourself, which is stupid. So that's why even with a 93 I still _technically _had a B.)**

**Also, school is over so woo-hoo. Next Tuesday through Friday I can't update cause I'll be visiting relatives and will have no time. But probably next weekend or the beginning of next week will be my next update! Also, I actually have been writing little bits here and there of my non-posted story, so I think I'm almost done actually. Only, like, five more chapters. Maybe less.**

**Thanks for being patient! I love you guys!**


	22. There's no save file in reality

**I did it again. I just suck at updating xP I've been watching too much anime lately. I'm, like, glued to it right now. I've been trying to finish my list and and and...sigh. I've been neglecting you all again.**

**I'LL TRY TO BE BETTER!**

**Let's do this, bitches.**

**This is something I wrote about two years ago, actually. I need to get these chapters out more xD I think I should write more anyway.**

**Important thing to note: I didn't add their names in here. It's obviously KaiShin, but I decided to leave it up to the reader who's who. I tried to make it so that there would be ways it could be either of them...hmm...**

**Anyway, it's not really that good. I barely changed anything in it (just a few words here and there...) so it's the me of two years ago. I'm really trying to empty out my plunnie notebook, except for a few for emergencies.**

**((Warnings: language, sadness, randomness, confusion))**

**((Non-warnings: purple, Cinnamon, EMLJ, women))**

* * *

There were a few things I could still sense. The most obvious, of course, was the blood. Blood seeping through the bullet wound in my chest, through my shirt. It wasn't painful at this point. My lungs, on the other hand, burned. Hard at work, they tried to bring the oxygen to my heart through ragged breaths.

I knew there was blood, but the second thing I became aware of was the crowd of people all around, shouting and panicking about me being shot, and I had to morbidly wonder just _how much_ blood was leaving my body.

What I was most aware of, though, was the face that I saw through my barely open eyes. This identical, beautiful—however conceited that may be—, terrified face. He was yelling at me, and I tried to concentrate on his voice...He was yelling my name.

"...just try to stay!" he was saying. "You can't...you're not allowed to die! I'm not ready for it!" He pressed his shaking, unstable hands on my wound, trying, it seemed, to push the blood back into my body.

I tried to say, "You're being illogical..." _Of course I'm going to die._ I'm not sure if it came out of my mouth though. I watched the tears—unfamiliar, strange, on this face—slide down his pale cheeks. He gripped my shoulders, shaking gently, and I was slipping...

And he kissed me. When did he start liking me enough to do that? Had he been so shaky before? His lips were trembling, and I was slipping...

"Don't you dare die on me!" he was saying, all composure gone now. He sank farther away from me now. And I was slipping.

Oh. Oh, damn. If he was the light, I would be happy to go toward him. Sadly, though, it seemed that he was the darkness.

I slipped away from him, his darkness clouding my vision, and now it began to blur.

The last thing I felt were tears on my face...were they his or mine?

And I was gone.

* * *

**...**

***hates leaving plunnies like this***

**Review! Please! PLEASE.**

**I'M DESPERATE.**

**I'll update more often! :D**

**(Possibly.)**

**PROBABLY.**


	23. Prom!

**A/n -**

**I started this a long time ago in my plunny notebook :D But I only wrote, like, a page, so the rest of it is actually recent writing...not that it matters really. And it's kind of long since I finished it.**

**Yay! Updating in an acceptable amount of time! (Right? It hasn't been...too long...)**

**By the way, I kind of changed POV at random times in this. It just kept turning out that I wanted to switch, so sorry if it's confusing.**

**((Warnings: awesomeness, cheesiness, men))**

**((Non-warnings: blind people, nail polish, purple, cashews))**

* * *

Kaito watched his best friend, Shinichi, turn down yet another desperate girl. Even the beautiful girls, and the smart ones, he had turned down. It drove Kaito crazy wondering who Shinichi would ask, or would at least agree to.

Shinichi, looking worn out, walked back toward Kaito. "Ugh," he complained, "those idiotic girls! I wish they would just leave me alone already!"

"Don't you want to go to the prom?" Kaito asked, genuinely surprised.

Shinichi gazed at him for a long time. Finally he said, "Not really. Not with any of those girls."

It sounded as if he had someone else in mind... "Do you want to go with Ran-chan?"

Shinichi shoved his hands in his pockets, and faced the sky above. "Nah, I realized a while ago that I don't like her. She's like a mother or something." He sighed.

"You never told me that. You never changed your attitude towards her, either."

"I figured I didn't have to. She'd catch on if I started acting differently."

Kaito thought about it. He though that...he wanted Shinichi. He'd thought this for a few months now. But Shinichi...he would laugh. Or maybe he would be repulsed. Or maybe he would be so happy and say "I like you, Kaito!" and kiss him silly. That last one was, admittedly, very far-fetched.

"Kaito? Kaito!" Kaito blinked and focused on Shinichi again. He looked concerned. "Were you spacing out again?"

Kaito feigned a smile. "Yeah, I was just thinking about the prom."

"Have you asked the person you like yet?"

Kaito blushed. Shinichi was so observant that he'd noticed that Kaito had feelings for someone based on his continuous over-hyperactivity and lingering gazes on couples. Kaito had had to confess, under Shinichi's hard stare. He had refused to tell Shinichi who, however, and Shinichi had respected that privacy.

"No...I won't end up asking hi-_her,_" Kaito responded, blushing further. He'd almost slipped up and said "him." _Poker face,_ he repeated to himself again in his mind.

"Ah...well, maybe..." Shinichi looked to the sky again. "Hm...maybe I just won't go."

"Shinichi! You can't not go!" Kaito exclaimed, startling both himself and his friend. _So __much for that damn poker face. It always seems to dissolve around Shinichi._

Shinichi looked back at Kaito, eyebrows raised in surprise at Kaito's loud, rather aggressive tone. "Why not?"

"Well...it's the prom. I mean..." Kaito searched for a moment for the right way to word his argument, when all he really wanted to say was _"I want to go with you." _He cleared his throat. "It's an important life experience. Even if you don't have a date, you should go. With...friends. You know?"

Shinichi paused. "Well, I guess. I do have a ticket that someone gave me a few days ago. And this man I solved a case for owns a limousine company. He said that he'd rent me a limo, no charge, any time."

"I'll go with you!" Kaito burst out.

Shinichi looked extremely confused. "What has gotten into you, Kaito?"

Kaito looked at Shinichi nervously. "I...I love..."

Shinichi arched an eyebrow, waiting.

"I LOVE LIMOS!" Kaito admitted quite loudly.

Shinichi first squinted in confusion, and then proceeded to chuckle for a few moments. Meanwhile, Kaito regained his poker face.

"Okay, Kaito," Shinichi agreed with a smile. "Then I guess I should let the company know I'll be reserving a limo that day."

Kaito smiled back. "I can't wait to see you in your tux," he said, winking. Shinichi rolled his eyes at Kaito's usual flirtatious manner. After a quiet moment, Kaito suddenly shouted, "Hey! Let's get some ice cream!" He latched onto Shinichi's arm, and Shinichi smiled again. The detective pointed dramatically forward and called, "Tally ho!"

Kaito laughed and pulled Shinichi to an ice cream shop.

–

The long-awaited prom was less than a week away. Girls were getting excited, and more and more of them worked up the courage to ask Shinichi to be their date. More and more girls were rejected.

Kaito got a few invitations from some crazy classmates as well. However, his outgoing and quite insane personality repelled more girls than it attracted.

"Mannnn," Kaito groaned to Shinichi on the Monday before the prom. Shinichi yawned and slid into the seat next to Kaito, who was eating lunch. "These girls are pretty much idiots. If you wanted to go with any of them, you would have asked them. They're so persistent."

Shinichi made a disagreeing sound. "Not completely true. You didn't ask the girl you like, and maybe they're all clinging to the idea that guys are shy about this sort of thing."

Kaito cleared his throat, thinking of his crush sitting right next to him. "Um, I think my situation's a little different."

"Why? You don't have to tell me, it just seems that...you keep saying stuff like that."

"Well I—"

"Kuroba!" somebody called from across the classroom. Kaito blinked and looked up. It was a male classmate, gesturing to the door of the classroom. "Someone came here to see you from another school."

Shinichi watched Kaito jump up with excitement. "Really?" He quickly made his way to the hallway, where Shinichi saw a girl in an unfamiliar school uniform waiting. She had messy brown hair, and she greeted Kaito with a smile. After a moment of Kaito goofing off, she hit him playfully. He said something else, causing her to blush and stick her tongue out at him. It seemed like they were close friends, and something about it just irked Shinichi. He watched for a few more moments, able to hear Kaito's jolly laughter even through the lunchtime din and the distance.

Kaito soon patted the girl on the top of her head, waved good-bye, and went back inside. He sunk into his chair, immediately picking up his chopsticks. "Bah! Taking me away from my food isn't such a good idea. I'm so hungry even though I was only out there for a few minutes...Hm? Shinichi, have you been waiting for me to come back? It looks like you haven't eaten at all since I left."

"Oh, um...yeah," Shinichi said distractedly. After deciding to pry a bit, he asked, "Hey Kaito? Who was that girl?"

"Oh, you mean Aoko?" Kaito asked in a muffled voice, his mouth so full of food that a piece flew out onto Shinichi's face. Kaito stifled a laugh as Shinichi irritably wiped it off. After swallowing his food, he answered, "She's my childhood friend from where I used to live. She's pretty annoying but she has some really great traits. Anyway, she just came to ask me about the prom."

Shinichi nodded. "Is she the girl you like?"

Kaito sputtered and coughed for a few moments. "Uh, _no_. Not at all. Nuh-uh. Why the hell would you think that?"

"Well...she asked you about prom, she's your childhood friend, and you two look close." Shinichi analyzed Kaito's every awkward movement as he tried to explain their relationship. _There's no doubt,_ Shinichi thought somberly. _Kaito likes her. He's acting so embarrassed. He thinks he can fool me, when I'm such a great detective? But why is he lying...?_

"Anyway, is it okay if she comes with us to the prom? Can we take her in your limo?" Kaito asked, wearing a small, innocent smile.

"Sure. So you're going with her? As a date?"

"Wha...no. It's just that she had a reason she wanted to come to our prom, okay?"

Shinichi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What kind of reason?"

Kaito rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Honestly, Shinichi. Why are you so worked up over this?"

Shinichi froze. _He's right! I _am _really bothered by it. Why would that be?_ He began blushing. _It's not that I'm jealous...his friendship doesn't mean so much to me that I'd be jealous of him spending time with a girlfriend. Then...what could it be? _"Aaaaagh! I don't know!" he yelled aloud, scratching his head.

"It's okay, Shinichi. Don't worry about it. You're still my best friend, no matter what." For once Kaito seemed serious, looking straight into Shinichi's eyes and sounding completely sincere.

Shinichi felt heat beginning to spread through his face, and stuttered, "I-idiot! I was just thinking that she's way too cute to have interest in you!"

Kaito instantly began laughing. He kept the laughing up until he became almost hysterical, and then he choked out through his chuckles, "You say that, but you look so much like me! You're just insulting yourself, you know?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes and snickered a bit himself. Then he stopped to think about Kaito. Of all people, he was friends with a strange, hyper, cheerful, troublemaking magician. And he didn't want to admit it, but somehow he might have...more intense feelings than he should.

"Shinichi~" Kaito called.

"Sorry, what?" Shinichi asked.

Kaito pointed at Shinichi's lunch. "Are you gonna eat that?" Shinichi smiled and shook his head.

–

Kaito straightened his bowtie, looking in the mirror. "This is so weirdly formal..." he muttered to himself.

"Oh, you look so cute!" his mother squealed, snapping a picture of him before he could react.

"Mother, would you stop that? I know I'm so handsome and all, but I have to concentrate on looking perfect...oh, wait. Ha. I'm perfect no matter what!...No, seriously though. I have to look exactly right." He turned his body to look at it from different angles in the mirror, fixing what didn't look astounding.

"Well if you're done with that..." his mother said, "Shinichi-kun is here to get you two."

"Really?" Kaito exclaimed, bouncing a bit from nervousness. "Okay, okay, okay, exhale...Do I look good?"

"Perfect!" she assured, smiling. "And I saw Aoko a few minutes ago; she looks amazing as well."

"Thank you! Bye-bye!" Kaito all but ran out of his room and to the front door. Positioning his hand on the doorknob, he inhaled and exhaled slowly, reminding himself of his poker face. _It's just Shinichi...in a tux...in a limo...at this dance...with me...just Shinichi. _Somehow he just got more nervous as time went on.

Then something bumped into his side. "Well? Are we going out there or what, slowpoke?"

Kaito, surprised, looked at the source of the words. He'd forgotten for a few moments, in his excitement to see Shinichi, about Aoko. He was surprised even further when he noticed how she looked. "Woooooooow, you look really nice, Ahoko," he said.

Aoko was wearing a long, sparkly blue dress. She had her hair curled, and had applied make-up deftly. At Kaito's comment, she blushed a little bit. "You don't have to pretend to be nice."

"No, I'm serious. I've never seen you actually look that good. I never thought you were actually...a girl."

Aoko sighed. Sweet moment over. "Well I _am _a girl. I had to read a few girly magazines to pick up the make-up techniques, but...anyway, thanks. You look pretty good too."

Kaito smiled. Talking to Aoko had dissipated his anxiety quite a bit. "Okay, let's go."

Opening the front door revealed a limo waiting right outside the front yard of Kaito's house. He and Aoko quickly walked to the already-open back door and carefully slid in. Across from them sat a stunningly-dressed Shinichi and a mysterious girl in a _super _bright orange dress.

Shinichi smiled as the vehicle began moving. "Hey, Kaito, you look surprisingly good. And Nakamori-san, you look beautiful."

"Um, thanks," Aoko said, glancing at the other girl, who hadn't said a word. Kaito sat staring at Shinichi, smiling. He apparently wasn't going to say anything about it, but Aoko thought that she might as well. "So...Kaito didn't tell me you had, um...a date."

Shinichi nodded. "Right, well...I didn't exactly tell him. This is Sawamura Emiko-san. She's my date."

Aoko nodded, while Kaito began making really great small-talk with Emiko. It was admirable, and if Aoko hadn't known Kaito's true feelings she would have thought he was happy as always. But he'd admitted his feelings for Shinichi, and the fact that the detective had a date must have been ripping Kaito apart inside. There was one flaw in Kaito's facade: Shinichi looked a little bit hurt that Kaito hadn't even spoken to him yet.

By the time they arrived at the building booked for the prom, they'd learned a lot about Emiko, and Kaito still hadn't said a word to Shinichi.

_Does Kaito even notice that he hasn't said anything? _Aoko wondered. She followed the others out of the limo, seeing lots of formally-dressed high school students she didn't know walking inside.

"Nakamori-san?" Shinichi said. She turned her attention towards him. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to borrow Kaito for a little bit."

"Huh? Why would I care?" she asked.

Shinichi blinked. Confused, he slowly said, "Well...because you're...his...date...?"

Aoko raised her eyebrows. "Is that—"

"Aoko-chan, let's go!" Emiko said, oblivious to their conversation, hooking her arm into Aoko's. "The boys have some weird private matter, so we shouldn't get in their way, right?" Aoko agreed and they made their way inside.

Kaito stood waiting for Shinichi to say what was on his mind. Shinichi sighed, looking around the parking lot. He then spotted something near the prom building, grabbed Kaito's arm, and practically dragged him away, into the path that led to a garden out of sight of any students still in the parking lot. Once they reached the secluded garden, Shinichi let go of Kaito and studied his face.

"You look the same as always," he said.

"But I'm wearing a suit!" Kaito objected.

"You haven't talked to me all night," Shinichi accused.

"I just did."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm your best friend right? Don't you think you can just tell me if there's something wrong with you?"

"Hey, you know, I'm wearing a bowtie but you're wearing a real tie. That's pretty cool. I like it." Kaito examined Shinichi's tuxedo further in the twinkling lights that were weaved through the bushes nearby. His was white, with a purple tie. It exceedingly clashed with Emiko's dress.

"Kaito, stop changing the subject. If there's something wrong, just say it. If we're friends you don't have to act so childish that you refuse to talk to me."

Kaito looked at the ground, then sharply at Shinichi's face. "If we're friends, you could have told me that you had a date."

Shinichi scoffed. "Dude, you had a date. Did you expect me to come alone and be a third wheel? I mean, don't get me wrong, Emiko-san is a good person and all, it's just that I wouldn't have chosen her if it were just you and I..."

"What are you talking about? I don't have a date!"

"Nakamori-san," Shinichi deadpanned. "The girl you came with. What do you call that, if not a date?"

"I call that one of my best friends who asked me to bring her here so that she could courageously ask the guy of her dreams, who happens to go to our school, to dance with her!"

Shinichi took a breath, obviously ready to continue arguing, before what Kaito said registered. "Wh-what?" Kaito didn't reply; he just stood, waiting for Shinichi's flawless argumentative skills to come back. When Shinichi was silent for a few moments, Kaito turned away, intending to finally go into the dance. This snapped Shinichi back to normal. "Wait! Then...she isn't the girl you like?"

Kaito stopped walking, and turned his head back toward Shinichi. "I never actually told you that it was a girl, did I?"

Shinichi The Great Detective asked, "So it's a guy?"

_No,_ Kaito thought. _It's a penguin. _Out loud, he said, "Yes. It's a guy."

"Oh. But we originally planned to come together, just us two. So wouldn't the guy you like get the wrong idea about that?"

"Unless I was already with the guy I like." After saying this, Kaito expected Shinichi to be shocked and/or disgusted, so he was prepared to leave. However, Shinichi was suddenly close to him and took his hand, forcing him to turn around.

"I'm not the smartest guy when it comes to this stuff," Shinichi said. "If you don't say it outright, I might misunderstand. Are you saying that you like me?"

"Yes," Kaito whispered. He searched Shinichi's face for something he expected, but he found that Shinichi was pretty good at poker faces himself. And then Shinichi's poker face faltered and he broke into a big grin.

And Shinichi kissed Kaito. Although this possibility had always seemed so far-fetched in Kaito's fantasies, it was happening. It wasn't even a dream. And somewhere nearby, surely, Aoko was doing the same thing with her mystery man.

When the kiss was over, Shinichi said, "I like you too," and kissed Kaito's cheek.

"To hell with that," Kaito said, swatting Shinichi's lips away from his cheek. He picked Shinichi up in a tight embrace, passionately kissing him full on the lips for a long moment.

"It's like Cinderella!" Kaito exclaimed once they had finished. They were now holding hands, smiling at each other in their new-found romance.

Shinichi laughed. "How is this like Cinderella at all?"

Kaito's grin widened. "Because it's a happy ending of course, silly!"

They kissed again, the clock struck twelve, and Kaito's suit turned to rags...or they just returned to the dance.

* * *

**To be honest...the whole "you have to go!" perspective that Kaito has at the beginning is the complete opposite of my opinions. Any sort of school dances or anything just...ugh. So awkward and annoying. But I feel like this is the way most people think of them, with the way they talk. (As a high school student, I sort of disappointed my boyfriend when I told him I didn't really want to go to the prom next year. But, you know...he might force me anyway. I hate dresses.) But do they even have things like that in Japan? Meh, who cares, it's my story so this is how it's gonna be. Bitches.**

**And the last line I wanted to cross out one part, but FF is evil, you know, so...yeah.**

**So...Emiko is a random lady I came up with, and I'm sorry of Aoko being with some random guy offended anyone O.o**

**I feel like Kaito is the bowtie type of guy, when he's not Kid...**

**I know it was super long for things that I usually write. Woot! Good, right? :D I'm awesome~**

**Review pleaaaaaaaaaase?**

**PLEASE?**

**I LOVE YOU.**


	24. CCC

**Aw shit guys.**

**Sorry. I completely forgot somehow O.o about this entire website.**

**I BLAME IT ON SCHOOL! DAAAAAMMIT!**

**No but really I'm so sorry.**

**Enough with excuses, on to the story.**

**(Btw, I'm not at all in a good enough mood to write anything cute right now but I'm doing it anyway so sorry if it sucks.)**

* * *

A blank sheet of paper stared at Shinichi, desolate and taunting. How was he supposed to convey his deepest feelings onto this flimsy paper?

"Sigh," he sighed. "Wait, did I just actually _say _sigh?" Shinichi shook his head; this was stressing him out to the point of insanity.

He once again positioned his pen over the paper, twitching his hand in preparation to write. Nothing came to his mind.

"Why is this so hard?!" he grumbled. He sat in thought of his feeling for yet another twenty minutes before he decided on his tactic. If he was supposed to write his feelings on this, only one phrase needed to be said, right?

So he wrote it.

_I love you._

"There. Finally. Okay. Phew. I hope this is good enough to express my feelings..."

Shinichi slid the short letter into an envelope and wrote the recipient's address.

"Shi~ni~chi~!"

Shinichi jumped. _Caught in the act! _He swiftly turned around to face the other boy, hiding his letter behind his back.

"Uh-uh; don't think you can hide that from me!" the boy accused. "What is it!?"

"Nothing!" Shinichi attested. "It's simply a piece of paper I found on the floor. I'm just going to throw it away right now."

"Oh really?" the other boy arched his eyebrow.

"Yup. Really."

The other boy, looking satisfied, nodded slowly. And then, just as Shinichi was relaxing, Kaito suddenly jumped on top of him and snatched the letter away.

"Oh, Shinichi," Kaito sighed. "Sending more fanmail to the Captain Crunch Corporation?"

"There's nothing wrong with my love," Shinichi said with disdain.

Kaito giggled. "Silly Shinichi; you know that the CCC is getting creeped out by all your fanmail."

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY LOVE!" Shinichi repeated loudly and forcefully. He grabbed the letter back from Kaito and stuffed it down his pants.

"You really think that's going to stop me?" Kaito asked flirtatiously. "If anything, it will make me more insistent on getting it."

Shinichi, true to form, blushed. "Well come and get it then," he challenged.

Kaito obliged along with a naughty grin. He reached into Shinichi's pants while Shinichi grabbed the back of his head and kissed him roughly. Lost in the moment, they leaned against the wall of the room and embraced fixedly.

When Kaito finally pulled away, he smiled devilishly again, teasingly flashed the envelope at Shinichi, and then ran to the paper shredder.

"You lose, Shinichi!" he cackled. "Don't ever let your guard down!"

* * *

**Oh. Okay.**

**I completely had noooo idea where I was going with this xD**

**Sorry if it's senseless haha**

**At least it's something, right? Ahhh I haven't written in a while.**

**REVIEEEEW!**

**I love you :DDDD**


	25. Kaito's Hands Are Like The Author's

**Guys how long has it been?**

**I say sorry every single time.**

**BUT I FREAKING MEAN ITTTTTT!**

**Sorry :/**

**I've been busy! I really have. Um...backing up/reformatting computer, homework, holidays, packing, moving, and I have this tiny thing called a life that there isn't much of, only a wisp...**

**Anyway soooo sorry! But I have good news! My superduperpuperluper KaiShin fanfic is almost done and I promise (this time for real) to work on it and have it up in January! I've been working on it for years so it fluctuates between good and bad writing xD Sorry but it's gonna be cool so yeah**

**Um, so here's the chappie! I think you guys deserve something like this for once ;)**

**Warning! This chapter goes a littttttttttttle further than most of the others so beware of that~**

* * *

"Good morning, Shinichi!" Kaito called through the house when he walked in.

Shinichi walked in to the foyer with his eyebrow raised, holding a book. "Kaito, look outside. It's dark."

Kaito glanced back out the window. "So it is!" he exclaimed. "It must be early!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "It's eight-thirty at night."

"But Shinichi," Kaito argued, sounding aghast, "it can't be nighttime! I promised to spend all day with you!"

Shinichi smiled slightly. "Yeah well look how that turned out. You know how long I've been waiting?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry. It's just that...I was forced to go somewhere with Aoko."

"I understand that you couldn't come, but you didn't even call."

Kaito had a rebuttal ready immediately. "She thought if I used my phone I'd try to get help and escape!"

"Just forget it," Shinichi sighed. "Let's watch a movie or something and go to bed and then tomorrow morning we can have a snowball fight or something."

Kaito scoffed. "Dude, you don't _plan _a snowball fight. It just happens!"

"Okay, okay," Shinichi agreed, shaking his head and laughing. "Then we won't (wink) have a snowball fight."

For a few moments, all was silent. Then: "Shinichi did you really just _say_ 'wink'?" When Shinichi nodded shamefully, Kaito ran at him and gave him a tight hug.

"THIS IS PAYBACK!" he screamed while clinging on tightly. "PAYBACK FOR YOUR STRANGE WAY OF SAYING THINGS INSTEAD OF ACTUALLY DOING THEM!"

"What if I _actually do something_ right now?" Shinichi breathed into Kaito's ear. Kaito's grip on Shinichi loosened at his words, and he pulled back a tiny bit. "Do something like what?" he asked quietly, gazing into Shinichi's eyes with hope.

Shinichi didn't answer, because he was busy showing what he wanted through actions rather than words. He was kissing Kaito tenderly while Kaito held on tight in an embrace. When Shinichi felt Kaito sinking lower due to his weakened knees, Shinichi held him tightly to keep his body in line. After a while of passionate, exploratory kisses, the two broke away from each other and stared at one another for a few moments before falling back onto the couch in unison. Then they were all over each other once again. Shinichi recklessly snapped open every single one of Kaito's shirt buttons, then shoved the shirt off of him and it fluttered to the ground uselessly. Kaito had his hands inside the back of Shinichi's soft shirt, fondling his warm back. Kaito's hands were so cold, but Shinichi didn't mind too much. He just pressed closer to the rest of Kaito, savoring this warmth.

This fiesta went on for a while, full of kissing, grabbing, and moaning. This was the first time they had ever been in such a heated, intense brawl. By the end, Kaito's hands were plenty warm from reaching towards the hot extremities of Shinichi's body. They lay facing each other on the small sofa, their legs intertwined and their arms wrapped around each other. Kaito's face was red and he was breathing hard. Shinichi kissed the tip of his nose. "Let's go to sleep," he whispered. The other boy nodded almost reluctantly and they were off to bed.

* * *

**Meh that was a boring ending.**

**But cuuuuuteeeee!**

**Anyway, pleeeease review :DDDDDDD**

**The next chapter won't (wink) be about their snowball fight.**


	26. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Merry Christmas guyyys!**

**This chapter is sort of not really a continuation of the last one...Enjoy :)**

**It's kinda longer than the ones I've been writing lately xD I was in the mood for writing!**

* * *

Shinichi opened his eyes. Noticing that he was facing the wall, he turned over in his bed. Smiling, he watched his favorite magician's peaceful sleeping face for a moment. Kaito looked so serene, breathing deeply and quietly in his sleep. Shinichi would just _hate _to wake him...oh, who was he kidding? He smirked and brought his lips to Kaito's in a sweet wake-up kiss. Kaito groaned, opening his bleary eyes. Breaking away slightly from Shinichi, but tightening the hold he already had on him, Kaito furrowed his brow.

"Shinichiiiii..." he whined quietly. "I was sleeping!"

Shinichi nuzzled a bit closer to his partner. "You promised to spend today with me to make up for not being able to yesterday, remember?"

Kaito sighed. "Ugh, come on. It's only..." he glanced at the clock across the room. "It's only 9:28!"

Shinichi scoffed. "_Only_? It's late! We have things to do! Come on, get up, get dressed, and let's go!"

Kaito whined again, but Shinichi slapped his butt a few times to continue the waking up process. When Kaito still didn't move, Shinichi breathed into his ear, "If you don't come with me now, I won't come for you later..."

"Dammit, Shinichi!" Kaito said in aggravation, suddenly sitting up in the bed. He stood and stretched, unknowingly allowing Shinichi to examine his naked body. Kaito, noticing Shinichi's stares, glanced down at his own body. "Oh crap!" he hissed, grabbing a pair of Shinichi's pants that were neatly folded on his desk. "Forgot I was...aaagh." Covering himself to the best of his abilities with the pants, he grabbed the rest of the clothes he needed and backed out of the room to shower and change, glaring at Shinichi's smirk all the way. After shutting the door behind him, Shinichi heard Kaito's mutters of, "Damn Shinichi, being too sexy first thing in the morning and why the hell was I still naked? Gah!"

Shinichi chuckled to himself and stretched. He prepared his clothes for the day, but would not put them on until after his own shower. He decided to go to the kitchen and prepare some coffee and...attempt to prepare breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen and preparing his coffee, Shinichi's mind drifted a bit while he smiled. The only reason he was in such a good mood was because he got to wake up beside such an amazing face..._What should we do today?_ He wondered. After he obtained enough coffee to pour into a mug, he took it and sat down in the living room. Sipping his caffeinated nectar of the gods, he absentmindedly looked out the window. "Ah!" he exclaimed. Snow! He smiled and quickly downed the rest of his coffee, walking back into the kitchen with new energy.

He rolled back his metaphorical sleeves and set to work. He decided to cook some eggs and bacon, also readying some chopped up fruit. While the bacon sizzled in the frying pan, he prepared some apples and watermelon.

By the time Kaito came out of the shower in his fresh new clothes, Shinichi was cooking the eggs and setting up the bacon and fruit onto plates. Kaito watched from the doorway as Shinichi nakedly, sexily, cutely, perfectly...tried his best not to burn the eggs.

"Shinichi, you are way too cute!" Kaito gushed, walking in. Inside him he felt the warm feeling of affection bubble up.

Shinichi spotted Kaito when he started speaking and grinned. "Hey, you seem to be more awake and in a much better mood!"

Kaito shrugged. "All it took was a shower...and seeing your beautiful body cooking my breakfast!" He quickly gave Shinichi a tight hug and then grabbed his plate of food, spooning half of the eggs onto it as well.

As they sat down to eat, Shinichi said, "When we're done, I'm gonna go take a shower and you are going to clean up the kitchen by washing dishes and whatnot." Before Kaito could protest, Shinichi stared at him sternly. "Don't argue. Anyway, I figured out what we're going to do. It's a secret, but it requires walking towards the downtown area." Finishing up their meals, Shinichi stood and went off to shower.

–

"Ready?" Shinichi asked, coming down the stairs newly clean and clothed.

Kaito beamed. "Yep!"

"It's cold, and you're not using me to stay warm..." Shinichi warned. "Here, take these gloves and this scarf..." Kaito already had on a coat, but with what Shinichi had in mind, he needed to stay as warm as possible. "Okay, let's go."

They left the house together, walking in the direction of various shops in the downtown area of town. It was snowing lightly, and there were already about five inches of snow covering the ground. They walked for a while chitchatting and turned down a tree-lined road en route to Shinichi's mystery destination.

"Walk ahead of me for a minute, Kaito," Shinichi said as nonchalantly as possible. Kaito curiously looked around to see why Shinichi wanted to walk behind, but figured maybe Shinichi wanted to pick his nose in private or something. Shrugging, he continued walking while Shinichi slowed down. When he was sure Kaito wasn't looking back, Shinichi squatted down at the side of the road and scooped up some snow. He patted it into a nice ball and stood up again. He crept forward some, but knew that Kaito would sense it if he were to come too much closer. He lifted his arm up, wielding the snowball. Just when he was about to throw it, curiousity got the best of Kaito and he turned around and said, "Shinichi, what are you doing back-"

But he didn't finish because Shinichi hit him square in the face.

Shocked, Kaito scraped the cold, wet snow off of his face and his mouth hung open in disbelief. They stared at each other for a few moments and then both burst out laughing simultaneously.

"Hahaha!" Shinichi laughed, clutching his side and pointing at the other boy's red face. "Your face! Kaito, the look on your face was priceless!"

Kaito replied, "You were amazing! I never even saw it coming! That was a perfect way to start a snowball fight! Hahaha!"

Shinichi proceeded to laugh even more, and that was when Kaito got his revenge.

"Oh!" Shinichi yelled when he was hit directly in the forehead. He immediately stopped laughing and glared at Kaito. Again in unison, they grabbed some snow and began throwing it wildly at each other.

Finally, the two were worn out after half an hour of chasing each other down the street and throwing snowballs. It was down to this last throw...whoever made the last shot count would be the winner! Shinichi poised with his snowball, as did Kaito. Before Shinichi could even move, however, Kaito suddenly ran at him and jumped up on him, causing his snowball to fall to the ground with a plop.

"Shinichi, I love you," Kaito whispered into his ear, his hands clutching each other around Shinichi's neck and his legs straddling his midsection. He laid his head down onto Shinichi's shoulder.

Shinichi embraced Kaito tightly, not allowing him the chance to slip away or fall. "I know," he said, patting Kaito's back.

Kaito's head snapped up again. "You know?! What kind of response is that?!"

Shinichi laughed. "Don't worry, Kaito; I was just messing with you!" Smiling, he looked into Kaito's eyes and chastely kissed his lips. "I love you too."

* * *

**Okay I love this one. It's official. It's super cute isn't it? Mmm yes, if I do say so myself xD**

**Sometimes I think Kaito is a morning person but sometimes I think...he's just not.**

**Hey guys! GUYS! You know what would be a great holiday present?! REVIEWS! If I could get to a hundred reviews on this chapter I would be soooo happy (Like seriously guys, hardly anybody reviews. I'm really grateful to the ones who do. This is the 26th chapter, so as of last chapter 100 reviews is only four reviews per chapter! Come ooooooon guys! Please and thank you :D (I feel like one of those review fiends so sorry if I'm coming off as desperate in that respect haha)**

**By the way, I hate eggs. Shinichi cooked them and I just shook my head and...ugh. Oh well.**

**Oh hey! I have a quick little story about snow if you'd like to read it. By the way, I really don't care if people skip over my author's notes, like, ever. But anyway! It doesn't snow much where I live (it hasn't snowed at all this year, and only once last year). However! One year when I was like nine or something, it snowed like three inches. (Two years ago it snowed a whole bunch and we were out of school for like a week!) anyway, so one day when there was a lot of snow when I was younger, my sister decided to take the dog for a walk down the road we live on. And she had her little mp3 player in, listening to music, so she couldn't hear very much what was around her. So I secretly followed her and on that road there was a forest on either side so I was sneaking through the forest after her and then at one point I was pretty much caught up with her and I gathered up some snow and threw it at her and she was like turning around and crap looking for something that threw it at her or whatever, haha. And I was hiding behind a tree scooping up more snow...and I threw another one at her. Anyway, eventually she figured out it was me, but it was super fun.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUUUUUUUYS**

**BYEBYE!**


	27. Sniffle

**Haaaaai guys!**

**Thank you thank you THANKYOU so much for the many reviews I have gotten! (I haven't replied to them all and I'm not going to reply to the ones that I haven't already cause there are a lot of just "i liked it" and stuff that's really nice but there's nothing to say but thank you and I can't reply to them all so I'm just saying a big collective THANK YOU)**

**I had planned to post a chapter as soon as the 100th review was sent but the chapter I was writing just kept going on and on and now it's six pages long and maybe halfway done so I gave up on adding that as a one-shot xP**

**So here's a different (shorter) one as my huge gigantic thank you to everyone!**

**(I'm in a reeeally bad mood right now so I'm trying to make it cute but sorry if it doesn't cut it xD)**

* * *

"Shinichi!"

Shinichi sighed and rolled his eyes, hearing the whine from the room above him. He set his book down and stomped his way upstairs into the room where a pathetic little idiot was laying on the bed.

"Shinichi!" Kaito said again with a pout and a sniffle. "Bring me more tissues?" He held up an empty tissue box to show that he needed more, and his nose was red from blowing it. On the bed and floor were all the tissues—used—that had once been pristine in the box.

"Ugh, Kaito..." Shinichi said in disgust. "You couldn't throw those away into the trashcan?"

Kaito tried to scoff, but instead began a coughing fit. He cleared his throat afterwards and said dramatically, "I'm too weak to make it to the trashcan."

Shinichi deadpanned, "The trashcan is less than a foot away from the bed."

Kaito glanced down at the trashcan. "I'm too weak!" he repeated with fervor.

Shinichi rolled his eyes yet again and shuffled closer to Kaito, careful not to step on any germy tissues. He stood next to Kaito and leaned over him, placing his hand of the sick boy's forehead.

"Still no fever," he reported. "Hm...Are you really feeling as bad as you say? You don't seem to be very unhealthy."

Kaito blinked like a puppy. "Yes, I am sick!" he insisted. "More tissues, sweetie?"

Shinichi resigned to Kaito's wants and went to get more tissues. On his way out of the room, Kaito asked for some chicken noodle soup "as well, my dear...".

Shinichi went into the kitchen and popped a bowl of soup (from a can, of course) into the microwave. Then he went to find a full box of soft tissues.

About five minutes later, he returned to the room with soup in one hand and tissues in the other. The door was slightly ajar and he looked inside at Kaito.

That liar! He was sitting up in his bed, smiling, looking fine except his red nose and eyes—but that could simply be makeup. And he was juggling. Shinichi had never wanted to throw a hot bowl of soup at someone and strangle this someone with tissues in his entire life.

He burst through the door, wielding his weapons of mass cold-relievers. "Kaito, you got some 'splainin to do!" he said angrily.

Kaito squeaked, then backtracked. "Whatever do you mean, dear Shinichi?" Sniffle.

"You are faking. You're not sick! You're perfectly fine!"

Kaito smiled sheepishly. "I am sick, honey. Look at all these tissues. Look at my face. Listen to my voice. It's obvious that I'm sick."

"Wha...no!" Shinichi groaned and set down his soup and tissues before he really began to beat Kaito over the head with them. He cast around for some solid proof of Kaito's wellbeing—although how much did he need, really, when he had just witnessed the playfulness of the magician who had slipped in his facade? And then he thought of something. "Aha!" he exclaimed, wild with eagerness to prove Kaito's guilt. "If you were really sick, you'd be worried about me catching your illness and you wouldn't let me do this!" And he proceeded to show him just what _this_ was by kissing Kaito passionately, tongue jamming itself aggressively into the other's moaning mouth. Kaito, as Shinichi had expected, did nothing to stop it.

Shinichi broke away with a triumphant smile.

–

**The next day::::::**

"Achoo!" Sniffle.

Blow.

Sniffle.

"Kaitooooo!"

"Yes, Shinichi?"

"More tissues!"

Kaito appeared at Shinichi's doorway with tissues already in his hand. "Tsk, tsk, Shinichi," he scolded. "I told you I was sick; you should have believed me."

Sniffle. Grab of tissues. "Shut up, Kaito. Why the hell did you let me kiss you?!"

Kaito chuckled. "You really think I would be able to stop you when you're kissing me the way you did?" He sighed fondly at the memory of the aggression and strength.

Sniffle.

* * *

**Hehehehe**

**They're sick  
**

**Losers**

**Anyway! Yeah, I guess Kaito was guilty when he was sick because he knew that Shinichi would be angry to find him juggling or whatever. I dunno if that makes sense. When I was little and I got sick I always felt like I had to look miserable or my mom wouldn't believe I was really sick, even if I was haha. It's weird I suppose.**

**Thanks again for reviewing and reading and everything! Right now that's one of the only things that makes me happy :'D**

**Sorry it's kinda short :P Byyyyyeeeeeeee!**


	28. The Great Shinichi Sees All

**Hey peoples of earth (and..beyond?)**

**New chapter, yayyy!**

**I have been super busy lately 0.0 But I have time to write today! (actually I don't but I'm doing it anyway...what homework? Psh.)**

**My new KaiShin story is out! Go read it :D**

**I didn't look through this for typos before posting. Ahhh! Sorry!**

* * *

Glancing around at the guests, Shinichi scanned each one with his scrutinizing eye.

This party had just begun an hour ago, so the attendees were still mostly sober and perky. Most of them were dancing merrily, laughing and eating as well. Kid would fit in well with anyone here...The fact that this was a masquerade ball didn't help Shinichi's cause; that just made it a step harder to locate Kid in the warm crowd of slithering bodies.

"Hi," said a high pitched voice close to his ear. He turned toward it, and there stood a woman smiling at him. She was about eye level with him, but she was probably wearing high heels as most of the party-goers were.

"Hi," Shinichi replied loudly over the thumping music.

The girl's eyes brightened behind her mask and she blushed slightly. "Would you like to ask me to dance?"

Shinichi hesitated, sweeping the room with his gaze again. "Uh...sure." He took her hand politely and led her onto the dance floor. Being in the middle of the ruckus would heighten his chances of finding Kid before Kid found the person in possession of the gem. It was the host of this shebang, but since she was wearing a mask she was easily disguised. There were other detectives and policemen floating around the party looking out as well...although some were probably distracted.

"So, I'm Shiroyama Manami. I go to Tokyo University. And you?" She smiled sweetly at Shinichi as they moved in time with the music.

He was trying to concentrate on taking the correct steps, so he began a distracted answer of, "I'm in high school and I'm Ku-" and then he stopped. In his brain something clicked and he looked at the smiling girl. Then he leaned close and whispered (while trying his best to stifle a cringe or blush), "Hey, do you want to go somewhere with me? It's getting kind of hot in here and I'd like to take my mask off..." He made the words sound as sensual as he possibly could. His face was hot (his blush had relentlessly come through) while the girl seemed to understand his question with a smile, a lip bite, and a nod.

He led her off of the dance floor and out of the main party area, down a few hallways, and into a secluded room in the back of the mansion. Behind them, he closed the door and turned a lamp on. The girl looked around at the bedroom in the dim light and then back at Shinichi. Shinichi, thinking _I cannot believe I'm doing this, holy crap, this is so embarrassing,_ walked slowly towards her, slid one hand down her back, and used the other hand to slowly take her mask off. The woman looked excited under the mask, her blue eyes sparkling with passion. Shinichi discarded her mask and then proceeded to take off his own. If the woman was surprised at what she saw, she didn't show it.

Shinichi finally put his other hand on the back of her head for support and grabbed her hair tight in his hands. He used it to maneuver her head closer to his, bringing her in for a kiss. He saw her close her eyes as she leaned closer. Tightening his grip on both her back and her hair, Shinichi ripped off her wig and her eyes flew open in shock.

Shinichi didn't let go of her writhing form, but he dangled the brown mop of hair in front of her with a smirk on his face. "Gotcha, Kid," he taunted.

Kid looked dismayed for a moment and then ripped off his bald cap to reveal his true hair and smirked right back. "Good job, Tantei-kun. How did you know?"

Shinichi shook his head. "It's easy. No real woman would have told me all about herself. I may not be an expert on women, but I do know that if the chance presents itself they would much rather keep an air of mystery surrounding them. I thought that a thief such as yourself would understand that, but you apparently do not."

Kid sighed in defeat, still smiling. "You're right, you're right. I just wanted a dance with you to fool with you..." He snapped his fingers, initiating a smoke bomb, but Shinichi kept his tight hold on the back of the magician's dress. When the smoke cleared, Kid's face was in view, with the monocle and hat covering him. However...he was still wearing the dress.

Leaning his face very close to Shinichi's, he continued, "...but then you invited me here to have fun and I just couldn't resist that, Tantei-kun." And here he let his smirk fall away as he connected his lips with Shinichi's.

And although Shinichi had brought Kid here, Shinichi was the one surprised by the action. They fell onto the bed, still intertwined, and Shinichi's shock was still not enough for him to let the criminal out of his grasp. And strangely, he didn't mind what was happening here, he thought as Kid trailed more kisses down his neck and then began up at the lips again. He told himself that it was because he was keeping Kid from stealing the jewel, but the more prominent reason was the tingling of his lips...and all of the other body parts that Kid decided to glide his hands or lips upon.

ooooo

Later that evening, after Kid had escaped out the window, Shinichi stumbled breathlessly and blissfully back to the party. He didn't realize that he was a complete mess: his hair was untidy, his tie was slightly crooked—he hadn't had a mirror to straighten it when he put it back on, and his pants were unzipped (not that many people would notice that). He was too tired to fix anything or even care, and he was buzzing with happiness as well.

So when he made his way over to the snack area and popped a piece of gourmet cheese into his mouth, he didn't understand when a few of the police detectives snickered at him. He furrowed his brow and mumbled, "What?" through his food.

"Well Kudou-kun," one of them said, "you sure had a fun night didn't you?"

He blinked. "Wh-what?" How could they know?

The detective leaned closer and winked. "We saw you leave with that girl a few hours ago. You look pretty tired; if you want to go home we've got it all covered. Kid isn't likely to show up this late anyway."

Shinichi opened his embarrassed mouth to insist that he had been distracting Kid for the last few hours so of course he wasn't going to show up and he was not in any way doing naughty things with a girl thank-you-very-much...but then he realized that he would have to explain exactly how he had kept Kid away. And he really didn't want to do that.

So he nodded, took another piece of cheese, said his good-byes, and went home.

* * *

**Do you guys realize how, like, spur of the moment everything is when I write it? xD I just go with the flow man. Haha.**

**Thanks for reading :D Review if you so desire :'D**

**Things you might not care about but I'm going to babble about anyway:**

**1. New KaiShin story! It's called Blind Date and I've got three chapters out, yayyy! (Gets better, I promise.)**

**2. I got an ipad from school cause my school has a grant for AP students to use ipads for the semester, so it's pretty cool cause like...it's an ipad guys :D**

**3. I got a little stuffed animal kitty when I was four and it travelled with me across the country like four times and then I lost it in 7th grade but guess what my mom moved recently and we just went back to our old house (where my grandpa lives now) and she got the last of her stuff and I never expected to see my bestestest friend-animal ever again but I found her when we were getting my mom's last stuff :) I'm super happy.**

**4. I have to read an entire book by Tuesday for English. Crap. I also have to write an essay and do a project and vocabulary cards. Ohhhhhhh English...but hey I got an ipad! Worth it? Eh. So you guys should be super grateful I'm writing today cause I have lots of work to do.**

**5. I think I'm going to start using a random Japanese name generator for all my OC needs...I used one this time!**

**ANYWAYYYYY bye guys! READ MUCHLY YAY BYE!**


	29. You Can Make It, Shin-chan!

**Hello my friends! I am hereee! My school year is almost over (and next year I graduate!) I've had a busy time the past few months, doing homework and school activities, etc...and on Thursday I took the AP Lit test D: Scary freaking test...Anyway, the point is that aaaah I haven't updated in forever. But now the work is finally winding down and I can relax, so it's...TIME.**

**Actually I had a plan for what to write yesterday and I was going to write it down but then I thought, "Nahh, I'll remember!" but...I forgot. :(**

******So here's my random made-up plunny for today!~**

* * *

"What?!" Shinichi asked sharply, earning a few curious glances in his direction. "The flight was delayed due to the rain? Ugh.." he ran his hands through his hair and squeezed his eyes tightly, trying not to get too upset. He turned to walk away from the desk clerk at the airport, then turned immediately back. "Okay so when is it expected to take off?"

"Not for about another five or six hours, sir," the clerk dutifully replied, smiling politely even though Shinichi began to get visibly upset. Five to six hours of waiting for the flight, and another two hours home?

"That's not going to be quick enough," Shinichi sighed. "I have something really important going on tonight. I can't be late. Isn't there anything you can do...?"

With a pitying glance at Shinichi's desperate face, and then a hopeless glance outside the windows at the pounding torrent of rain, the desk clerk shook her head. "I'm sorry sir; I don't believe there's anything we can do at the moment. However, we'll be happy to give you a complimentary flight when one is available."

Sighing again, Shinichi turned around to look at the downpour outside just as a flash of lightning illuminated the scenery. "How long does it take to get to Ekoda from here by car?" he asked as he looked back at the clerk.

Raising her eyebrows in shock, she replied calmly, "Sir, in the current weather it is not advisable to be traveling anywhere unless an emergency is occurring; and certainly not that long of a distance."

Shinich stared hard at her. "How. Long."

With a nervous swallow and a knit in her brow, the clerk answered, "I believe it takes approximately five hours."

"Instead of a complimentary flight at a later date, can I have one of your company's rental cars for the evening?"

The clerk stuttered at the intimidatingly upset detective, "I-I don't think our company would allow that, what with the danger of the storm."

Soon after speaking at length with the CEO of the flight-and-rental-car company, Shinichi was racing down the slippery roads to get home in time. He could barely see through the rain, even with the windshield wipers at max speed. But with his mother's driving skills, Shinichi was able to deftly maneuver through the streets—and it helped that he had gotten a pretty nice car from the company after staring them down for a good ten minutes.

Glancing at the car's clock, Shinichi noticed that it was already 7:30. Five hours?_ For me it would probably only be four, _he thought as he stepped harder on the gas pedal.

–

"Ah!" he sighed as he pulled into the driveway at 11:15. "Made it, with only forty-five minutes left in the day." Getting out of the car and dragging his bags, Shinichi hurried into the house.

It was dark. Shinichi dropped his bags dejectedly at the front door. "Oh no," he murmured. "I'm too late, aren't I?" He ran through the house and opened the bedroom door, turning the light on. The bed was empty, but a note sat innocently on top of the sheets. Shinichi walked near the bed and looked at the note.

_You're late. Check the library._

Following the note's instructions, Shinichi made his way to the house's library (mostly his books). He opened the door, seeing darkness, and then a candle flickered to life in the middle of the room. And another, and a few more...

Kaito sat at a small table with five candles illuminating his face, contorted into a small smile. On the table there was a beautiful meal for two and a rose. Shinichi stepped in and walked to Kaito's side.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, kneeling down in front of Kaito, taking his hand, and laying his head on Kaito's lap. "The flight was delayed, you know? And I wouldn't have gotten home until tomorrow except that I basically commandeered a rental car..." He looked up at Kaito, who stayed silent and smiling.

"It's fine, Shinichi," Kaito sighed. "I had just hoped you wouldn't do something reckless. I've only been waiting for, like, five hours. No big deal."

Shinichi stood up and brought Kaito along, tugging his hand. They hugged for a few moments, and then Shinichi leaned back a bit to look at Kaito's glorious face. "I tried so hard. I'm sorry. I really wanted to be with you longer." With this, Shinichi brought his lips down and kissed Kaito softly. Kaito relaxed into Shinichi's touch and brought his body even closer to Shinichi's.

Slowly ending the kiss and staying close together, hardly moving, Shinichi breathed, "Happy anniversary." Kaito snuggled into Shinichi's neck and kissed his shoulder lightly.

"Thank you for trying to be here on time," Kaito mumbled. "I know you were busy with that case, and I had just hoped that you'd be here at least in time for dinner. It's okay, we can eat now."

Shinichi stepped away from Kaito and placed his finger of the other boy's chin, lifting his head up to see his eyes. "Dinner's cold, isn't it?" he asked, running his other hand down Kaito's back.

Kaito gulped at Shinichi's intense stare. "Probably," he whispered.

The inferno of Shinichi's eyes sparkled deviously. He now caressed the front of Kaito's body. "Maybe we should give up on that..." here, he took Kaito's hand and kissed it. "Maybe we should do something else tonight."

Kaito seemed to be dumbfounded at Shinichi's forward methods; it was unlike him to arouse Kaito's senses this much—on purpose. Trying not to ruin the charged atmosphere or the silent, piercing gaze of the detective, Kaito nodded with a tentative grin and allowed Shinichi to tug his arm along, and lead him to the bedroom.

* * *

**Oh my...**

**Hahaha. Aaah. Tension~~~**

**I wanted Kaito to be all confident and sexy like he ALWAYS IS but there really wasn't time by the end of it and I dunno I guess it was okay haha wooooo...**

**So there was the chapter!**

**Thanks for reading :) Please review!**

**Also a promo to my own other story xD :::: Read it! It's a KaiShin story but it's like...not very good cause I started it about three-four years ago? So yeah. It gets better maybe, actually I'm not sure...**

**Okay bye! Thanks guys!**


End file.
